It's About Life
by Druid-Priestess
Summary: Kitty's dating Lance and everything is going great. But then someone shows up and ruins everything not only for Kitty, but for Rogue and Jean too. It's a combination of a lot of different things. COMPLETED!
1. Surprises

Surprises  
  
Pietro Maximoff sat in a ratty armchair in the living room of the Brotherhood Boarding House. He was observing fellow BoM member Lance Alvers and his girlfriend of 6 months, Kitty Pryde. Ever since Kitty and Lance had gotten back together after defeating Apocalypse, they had become inseparable. As a result, Pietro, Toad, and Freddy had come to know Kitty pretty well. The boys loved teasing her, and she teased them right back. Pietro smiled to himself. How he enjoyed their argumentative banter. He had been surprised when he first discovered just how opinionated Kitty was. And boy did that girl stick to her guns. As hard as he tried, he could never get her to back down. It had become a challenge that he looked forward to each day. In fact, he was starting to consider Kitty a good friend. She was kind of like a sister to him.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, he glanced at Kitty and Lance again. They had apparently abandoned the movie they had been watching in favor of something a little more..personal. Smirking, Pietro called out to them.  
  
"And just how long are you two planning to suck face? Oh my virgin eyes!" he exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Lance flipped Pietro off over Kitty's shoulder. Kitty giggled, forgetting that her mouth was still attached to Lance's.  
  
"Please Pietro," she shot back. "Virgin is NOT a word I would use to describe any part of you."  
  
Pietro smirked again. "Well, what can I say Pryde? It's not my fault that women find me completely irresistible. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, you're legendary. You should see how many times your name is written on the walls in the girls bathroom at school."  
  
"Really?" said Pietro with interest.  
  
"Yes really. You've been voted hottest boy in school for the third consecutive year. And there's all sorts of comments about your...physique."  
  
He looked delighted. Lance, however, rolled his eyes. "You girls vote on the hottest guy in school on the bathroom walls?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Yes. It's a girl thing. But if it makes you feel any better, you came in fourth. A lot of girls dig that whole 'bad boy' rebel thing you've got going on."  
  
It was Lance's turn to look delighted. "Fourth, huh? Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Gag me, " said Pietro. "Who would vote for you instead of me?!"  
  
"I would," said Kitty affectionately. She began to run her fingers through Lance's hair. Lance smirked at Pietro, and mouthed the word 'see?'  
  
"Yeah okay," conceded Pietro. "I'm gonna go for a run. You two have fun making out." And with that, he sped out of the room.  
  
Lance grinned at Kitty. "Well, now that he's gone, how about we take the suggestion?"  
  
"Boys," she said with mock disapproval. "Such one track minds."  
  
Lance pretended to look injured. "That hurts Kit. I'm a sensitive guy ya know."  
  
"Oh stop it," she said, smacking him playfully on the arm. "You know, you can't just give me the puppy dog eyes every time you want to make out."  
  
"Why would I stop doing something that works?" asked Lance, before he kissed her.  
  
**********************The Next Day at School******************************  
  
Kitty was sitting outside on the grass during lunchtime. Pietro snuck up behind her and put hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," he commanded.  
  
"Hi Pietro," replied Kitty cheerfully. "I'd recognize your cologne anywhere."  
  
He smirked. She had walked right into this one. "Oh really? And why is that? Have you been sneaking into my room and stealing samples or something? Want to be able to smell me in the privacy of your own home?"  
  
Kitty squeaked indignantly. "Don't flatter yourself. You left a bottle in the bathroom and Lance told me that it was yours. I'll probably regret saying this, but I like it. It smells nice. Not like that awful Drakkar Noir stuff that Lance wears." She smiled up at him.  
  
Pietro sat down next to her, grinning from ear to ear. "So you're saying that I smell better than Lance? You're boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't let it go to your head. Your ego is already big enough."  
  
Pietro leaned back against a tree, satisfied with her answer. He noticed a leggy blonde walking by. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said appreciatively.  
  
Kitty glanced up from her sandwich. "Her?" she said with obvious distaste.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Pietro eagerly. "She is hot! Get a load of those legs! Not to mention the fact that she is totally stack-"He stopped abruptly, having suddenly remembered that he was talking to Kitty, not Lance. "Um, what I meant was that.."  
  
"She's stacked?" asked Kitty sweetly.  
  
Pietro colored slightly. "Uh, yeah." He shrugged apologetically.  
  
Kitty waved him off. "Oh, you don't have to feel bad. It's not entirely your fault that the male sex is pathetically driven by shallow, vapid ideals of women. You can't even help it, really. It's just that you're not as mature or intelligent as women are." She patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.  
  
He stared at her incredulously. "Where did you get that from?"  
  
Kitty held up her copy of The Feminine Mystique. Pietro snorted. "What kind of book is that?"  
  
"Well, it's a true explanation of women. Our thought processes, feelings, attitudes, etc. And, it's actually true. Completely unlike the kinds of thing that boys read about women in crap magazines like 'Playboy.'"  
  
"Hey!" protested Pietro. "Playboy happens to be an excellent publication. And what's this about women being more intelligent than men?!"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Playboy exploits women. It shows them in completely unrealistic ways. Do you honestly think that you are going to find a women with boobs that big and a waist that small? It's all airbrushed. Oh, and here's another clue. We don't really dress like that."  
  
Pietro smirked at her. "Maybe you don't dress like that Pryde, but I bet that Blondie over there does."  
  
"Typical male," Kitty shot back. "Only interested in looks. Not even a thought to intelligence, personality, or good conversation."  
  
Pietro was still staring and the blonde. "Who needs personality with a body like that!"  
  
Kitty sighed in disgust. "As much as I would love to stay here and continue this oh so enthralling conversation, I think I'd better excuse myself before I vomit."  
  
She picked up her things and stalked off. 'Hmm,' thought Pietro. 'Wonder what's gotten into her?' A few seconds later, however, he was once again riveted by the blonde girl.  
  
***********************At the Mansion, After School*************************  
  
Kitty was sitting on her bed, thinking about her earlier conversation with Pietro. He had confirmed her worst fears, that all boys cared about were looks. She was taking a new class on gender equality and the differences between women and men at school. If Pietro thought like that, then maybe Lance did too. She'd die if he was only dating her because he thought she was cute.  
  
But she had to admit, Lance's physical appearance played a big part in their relationship. 'I suppose it's that way with every couple,' she mused. 'Especially at this age.' Maybe she was taking things a little too far. Pietro and Lance were both intelligent guys, and they were definitely both cute. 'It's just a teenage boy thing,' she told herself. 'They'll grow up eventually.'  
  
Having reassured herself, Kitty took out her homework. "Oh great," she muttered. "50 math problems to do. Fun fun fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you guys think? It's a lot happier than Erev Shel Shoshanim, yes? I'm going for a lighter, more humorous vibe with this story. Please please please REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Hope you enjoy reading it,  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	2. Introducing Alix

Introducing Alix  
  
It was Saturday morning. Kitty was on her way to the Brotherhood House to help Lance study for an upcoming Chemistry test. Heading up the driveway, she spotted an unfamiliar car in the driveway next to Lance's jeep. It was a silver Porsche of all things.  
  
"Now how could any of the Brotherhood guys afford that?" she wondered. Heck, how could anyone short of Britney Spears afford that? Opening the front door, she stepped inside. "Lance! Whose car is that outside?"  
  
She could hear laughter coming from inside the living room. Lance came out grinning. "Hey Kitty, come here, there's someone you gotta meet!" he said excitedly. Kitty dropped her bag on the floor. "Okay.." she said cautiously.  
  
Lance led her into the living room. Blob was sitting on the couch next to Toad, who was jumping up and down like some kind of pogo stick. Pietro was leaning against the wall, staring with complete devotion at the person sitting in the armchair.  
  
"Hi!" said the person in the armchair. "I'm Alix, you must be Kitty!"  
  
Kitty could only stare. The girl in the armchair was the 'stacked' blonde that she and Pietro had argued over by the tree a few days ago. She glanced at Pietro, but he was still staring adoringly at Alix.  
  
"Um," said Kitty. "Hi."  
  
Lance cut in. "Alix is in Pietro's Math class Kit, and he invited her over to hang out today. She's from South Africa you know."  
  
Kitty did not like the direction that this conversation was heading. "Oh really," she said quietly.  
  
"Yep," said Alix, beaming at her. "My father is the South African ambassador to the United States. My family moved here when he got the job. I am so glad that Pietro invited me over today. I was worried that I wouldn't make any friends."  
  
All four boys rushed to assure her that she wouldn't have had any problem making friends. Kitty's eyes narrowed. What the hell was Lance thinking? Inviting her over here to study and then hanging all over some other girl? How dare he!  
  
"Well," said Kitty frostily. "As fascinating as this little conversation is, you do need to study Lance.  
  
Lance looked up. "Study? But Alix just got here. We can study later Kit. Alix was just gonna tell us more about her life. And she's way more interesting than Chemistry."  
  
Kitty could not believe her ears. "Is she more interesting than spending time with me?" she asked very quietly. Lance didn't even respond.  
  
With a quick glance at Kitty, Alix went on. "Well, I've done some modeling. I also play soccer, field hockey, and basketball. I'm in all advanced classes, I've traveled the world, I do volunteer work, oh, and I'm a wonderful cook. At least that's what everyone always tells me!" She giggled.  
  
She had all of the boys completely enraptured. Kitty looked at her. She was tall and slender, with long golden blonde hair. Her large, sky-blue eyes were framed with long black lashes. Everything about her was perfectly proportioned, right down to her high cheekbones. It made Kitty feel prepubescent. She glanced down at her jeans and rumpled T-shirt. Compared to Alix's mini skirt and beaded halter, Kitty felt more like Lance's little sister than his girlfriend.  
  
An hour later, Alix was still telling the boys amusing stories about her childhood in South Africa. Kitty couldn't take it anymore. She made a big show of looking at her watch and sighing loudly. No one even turned around. Practically screaming in frustration, she stomped out of the living room. Picking up her bag from the hallway floor, she was about to leave when Wanda came downstairs.  
  
"Little miss perfect still here?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes," snapped Kitty. "And the guys just love her. Cause she's sooo funny and beautiful and...and...ARGH!!!"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, if you ask me, she's annoying. Perfect for my brother."  
  
"Yeah well, I think that Lance would disagree with that," spat Kitty before she stormed out. The door slammed shut behind her.  
  
************************Back at the Mansion*******************************  
  
Kitty slammed the door to the Mansion as she entered. She stormed upstairs to the room that she shared with Rogue. Going in, she threw her backpack across the room. It hit the opposite wall and quite literally exploded.  
  
"Woah," said Rogue. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kitty sat down on her bed and screamed into a pillow. Once she composed herself somewhat, she turned towards Rogue. "What's wrong with me? Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong with me. What's wrong with me is that I just met Alix Canara."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You just met who?"  
  
"Alix Canara," said Kitty bitterly. "The most perfect, smartest, funniest, worldliest, coolest, most beautiful girl in the world. She's over at the Brotherhood House. Lance was too busy drooling over her to study with me."  
  
"Oh, ouch," said Rogue. "Who invited her?"  
  
"Pietro, but you'd think that they all did," replied Kitty. "Even Toad and Blob were in love with her! It was disgusting. I have never been so pissed off in my entire life."  
  
"Hmmm," said Rogue. "Don't kill me for sayin' this Kit, but, well, it kinda sound that maybe you're a little jealous."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I am so NOT jealous of that rich little Daddy's girl!"  
  
"Okay okay," said Rogue. "Ah take it back. Ah'm sorry."  
  
Kitty was seething. "If you had seen her Rogue, and watched the way the guys fall over themselves trying to impress her, than you'd know what I'm talking about."  
  
Rogue didn't believe that it was quite that bad. "Now Kit, calm down. Ah think you're exaggerating a little bit. Just try an' let it go. Lance is your boyfriend, not hers. The last thing you want to do is let her think that you're jealous. Ya gotta be mature about this."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Well, you're right about the maturity thing, but come Monday, you will see that I am not exaggerating."  
  
The phone rang. Thinking it was Lance calling to apologize, Kitty grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a supremely annoyed voice.  
  
"Is Rogue there?" came the smooth Cajun voice of Remy LeBeau.  
  
Kitty screamed in frustration. "Rogue," she napped. "It's that Cajun boyfriend of yours. You know, the one who did NOT just totally ditch you for another girl?" Kitty threw the phone at her.  
  
Rogue tried not to laugh. "Uh, thanks Kit. Why don't you take a walk or something to cool your head?"  
  
Kitty stormed out of the room muttering profanities.  
  
Rogue shook her head. Sometimes Kitty was just too much. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Remy? Sorry about that, Kitty's kind of upset about something.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there you have chapter two!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate your taking the time.  
  
Hope this chapter was a little more interesting than the first one. I've got a mini-vacay from school, so chapter 3 should be up soon.  
  
Review Please!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	3. Exaggerating? I Think Not

Exaggerating? I Think Not.  
  
Rogue sat at the breakfast table on Monday morning rolling her eyes. Kitty was still complaining about that Alix girl. 'Honestly,' thought Rogue. 'It cannot really be that bad. I cannot believe one girl has Kit feeling so threatened.'  
  
Scott interrupted Kitty's little tirade. "Kitty, this is exactly why I told you not to date Alvers in the first place. If he's not being faithful to you, then you should break up with him. I personally am not surprised. Alvers is not the type to-"  
  
"Scott!" said Jean. "You're not helping. These things require sensitivity, not an 'I-told-you-so' speech disguised in a lecture."  
  
Kitty gave Jean a grateful look.  
  
"Now Kitty," continued Jean. "Why don't you try talking to Lance about this? Just sit him down and explain that you're feeling a little neglected and jealous-"  
  
"JEALOUS?!? I am NOT jealous!! Ugh!" Kitty got up and stormed outside.  
  
Rogue winced. Jean had said the worst possible thing. "Ah'll uh, go and talk to her."  
  
Rogue walked out to the garage. Kitty was sitting on the hood of the X-Van. "Oh, and did I mention that I'm a fabulous cook?" she mimicked in a singsong voice.  
  
Sighing, Rogue climbed up next to her. "Kitty, what is goin' on with you? Ah have nevah seen you act like this before. She's just a girl. A girl that Pietro invited over, not Lance."  
  
Kitty glared. "That reminds me. This is all Pietro's fault. If he weren't so obsessed with blonde hair and big boobs, then I would have never had to meet this Alix girl in the first place. God, I am so mad at him!"  
  
"Kitty!" admonished Rogue. "You can't blame the guy for invitin' over a girl that he thinks is cute."  
  
"Rogue," said Kitty. "Would please stop trying to be rational while I am being completely and totally irrational?!?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Kitty, you are insane. Look, you don't have to get all worked up over this girl. Lance loves you, not her."  
  
"Yeah, sure," muttered Kitty. "Easy for you to say. Gambit's not the one who was acting like Aphrodite herself had been reincarnated as Alix Canara!"  
  
****************************At School***********************************  
  
As the X-Van pulled up to the school parking lot, Kitty grabbed Rogue and phased her out of the car. "Okay, once you see her, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that morning. "Alright already. Where is she?"  
  
Kitty looked around. Suddenly she spotted something very interesting. "Oh Rogue," she called out. "She's right over there, on the back of Gambit's motorcycle!"  
  
Rogue whirled around. A tall, stunningly beautiful blonde girl was getting off Gambit's bike. She handed him his helmet back and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. They both laughed.  
  
Feeling the anger rise in her, Rogue began stalking over to them, followed by a smirking Kitty. What was that line of crap Remy had fed her about his bike again? Oh yeah. He'd told her that only people he loved and trusted got to ride it, and that she should feel special. Well, he couldn't have known this bimbo more than a day!  
  
Clenching her fists, Rogue stomped up to them. "Well hello Remy," she said pointedly.  
  
Instead of frantically apologizing as Rogue expected him to, he just waved at her. "Ah, Rogue, meet the tres magnifique Alix Canara."  
  
Alix giggled and held out a perfectly manicured hand. Rogue shook it stiffly. "Hi, I'm Alix. And you are?"  
  
"Rogue," snapped Rogue. "So, you know Remy here?" If Gambit hadn't been so wrapped up in Alix, he might have noticed the dangerous tone that Rogue had taken on.  
  
Alix giggled again. "Yes, I just met him this morning. We're neighbors. My car wouldn't start, so Remy very gallantly offered me a ride. It was so much fun to ride a motorcycle! But I think my hair got a little messed up." She lifted a hand and began to casually smooth her hair down.  
  
"Oh no chere," said Remy. "You're hair looks gorgeous when it's all windblown like that. Gives you that wild, mysterious quality."  
  
Kitty burst out laughing. Rogue stared at them in shock. 'Wild, mysterious quality?' What was happening here?  
  
Kitty poked Rogue in the back. "See?" she whispered. "I told you. This is exactly what happened to me at the Brotherhood House on Saturday."  
  
Rogue nodded numbly. She was still on shock from the fact that her so- called boyfriend was completely ignoring her to pay attention to some blonde girl that he only just met. And he had called her chere. That stung worst of all. And Gambit didn't even notice that she was upset. No, he was too busy making jokes with Alix.  
  
Forcing back tears, lifted up her head. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Ah have to go," she said bitterly. She walked away quickly so that they wouldn't see her cry.  
  
Kitty bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have dragged Rogue over to see this. It obviously upset her more deeply than it had Kitty. Feeling the need for vengeance, she turned back to Remy and Alix.  
  
"What is your problem Gambit?" she snapped before she stalked off after Rogue.  
  
"What did she just call you?" asked Alix.  
  
"Oh, uh, an old family nickname. Nothing special," replied Gambit. He stared after Kitty. What was going on with her?  
  
*****************************Lunch Time*********************************  
  
At lunch, Kitty and Rogue were sitting with Jean outside under a tree. 'The same tree,' thought Kitty ironically. 'The same tree where I first laid eyes on Alix Canara.'  
  
Jean was trying not to read the girls' minds, but Rogue's misery and Kitty's anger were so palpable that she couldn't help herself. 'Hmmm,' she thought. 'Remy too? How odd. Poor Rogue. She only just got together with him and now it seems like he's rejecting her.'  
  
Scott walked over to them. "Hey girls, Jean," he said.  
  
"Hi," they chorused, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Oh, girls, hi!" came another voice.  
  
Kitty's head snapped up. Alix stood in front of them.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she said. Sitting down, she began to unpack a delicious looking lunch. "I made it myself," she explained.  
  
"Aren't you special," muttered Rogue sarcastically.  
  
Jean held out her hand. "Hi Alix, I'm Jean. I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet."  
  
"Only good things I hope!" replied Alix.  
  
With a glance at Kitty and Rogue, Jean turned back to Alix. "Of course," she lied.  
  
Just then, Jean noticed that Scott was staring dumbly at Alix. "Scott," she said gently. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Alix?"]  
  
"Oh! Uh, yeah! I'm...I'm..Summers Scott! Er, no! I mean...I'm...Scooter...no! I'm..."  
  
Kitty screamed in disgust. Jumping up, she turned to face Scott. "PATHETIC!" she yelled at him.  
  
Grabbing Rogue, Kitty stormed off.  
  
"Well," said Jean. "Kitty is obviously a little nervous about her Chemistry test today. Please excuse her Alix. And this is Scott Summers by the way."  
  
"Oh it's fine. I totally know the feeling," said Alix smiling. "Well hello Scott Summers. Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us? I just happened to pack an extra egg salad sandwich. Here, try it. Everyone tells me that it's the best they've ever had!"  
  
Scott smiled back and blushed. Yes, that's right, blushed. "Um, thanks," he said shyly.  
  
Jean couldn't believe this. Since when was Scott shy? And she did not appreciate the adoring looks he kept shooting at Alix when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
"So, Scott," said Jean pointedly. "Are we still on for the movies tonight?"  
  
But Scott seemed to be mesmerized with the fact that Alix could actually chew her food. Wow. "Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled.  
  
Jean took a deep breath. She was not going to lose her control. She was not going to get angry or jealous. All she had to do was talk this out with Scott. But the very thought if admitting that she was in fact jealous of Alix made Jean feel nauseous.  
  
Calmly packing up her things, Jean stood up. "Well, this has been an interesting lunch," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "I'm sure I'll see you around school Alix. And Scott," she said, turning towards him. "You should really chew with your mouth closed. You look like some kind of demented fish with it hanging open like that. Very unattractive." Head held high, Jean strode towards the school entrance.  
  
Scott blinked. Had Jean, his girlfriend, just insulted him? He glanced at Alix, mortified. Had he really looked that stupid? He couldn't bear it if she thought he was unattractive. But she was just so pretty, it was hard not to stare at her.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, and all of his doubts melted away. Wow, she really was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there is chapter 3. Thanks oodles to the reviewers, love you guys.  
  
In case anyone's wondering, I modeled Alix after this really annoying girl who goes to my school. Jane. Jane showed up in the middle of last year. Things were going great between me and my crush, we were almost at that dating stage. And then she showed up and he went nuts for her. I swear, dropped me like a hot potato. I was so mad. I have HATED Jane ever since. Even after I realized that the guy was a total jerk and not worth my time. Jane is primo enemy number one in my book.  
  
And so, Jane dear, I dedicate Alix to you. I hope you die a slow and painful death somewhere far far away.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	4. Girl Power

Girl Power  
  
After school on Monday, Kitty dragged Jean into the room that she shared with Rogue. Rogue was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow and trying not to cry.  
  
"Kitty," said Jean after glancing at Rogue. "Maybe this isn't the best time. Rogue looks kind of upset.."  
  
Kitty waved her hand impatiently. "Rogue is fine. She'll be better than fine once she hears my plan."  
  
Jean grimaced. "Plan? Look Kitty, if this is some crazy revenge plan to get back at the guys, I refuse to be part of it. We need to take the high road here. Besides, I'm sure that we're totally overreacting."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Overreacting? I think not. You can sit by and watch while Scott discards you for some blonde bimbo, but I for one will NOT be letting Lance off the hook so easily. If he thinks that he can just forget everything that we had, he is sadly mistaken. He will PAY for this. So help me God, HE...WILL...PAY!!"  
  
Jean was quite a taken back. Kitty had a crazy look in her eye. "Kitty! For goodness sake, calm down! You're scaring me."  
  
Kitty was breathing heavily. Her eyes had a malicious glint to them. The phone rang. Kitty lunged for hit.  
  
"Hello? You have reached the Men Are Scum and an Inferior Species Club. This is the President, Kitty Pryde speaking. If this is Lance, you had better run. Cause I am gonna kick your scrawny ass back to Illinois!"  
  
Jean grabbed the phone and shoved Kitty down on the bed. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "You don't even know who it is!"  
  
Jean took a deep breath. "Hello?" she said calmly.  
  
................  
  
"Yes, this is she. Sorry about the person who answered, uh, my little sister is playing jokes again."  
  
................  
  
"Oh yes, I'm very excited about the big game Coach.  
  
................  
  
"What? Oh, well, if you feel it's best...No, I don't mind sitting out."  
  
.................  
  
"Alix.Canara? Oh, yes, I know her. Oh, I didn't realize that she was so talented. No, of course, I want what's best for the team."  
  
................  
  
"Yes, well, good luck with the game Coach, I guess I'll see you at practice on Wednesday. Bye."  
  
Jean slowly placed the phone back on the nightstand. Kitty was giving her a 'see? I told you she's evil' look.  
  
"Don't even start Kitty," said Jean. Inside she was screaming. 'How can this be happening to me? First she gets my boyfriend in love with her, and now she takes my place on the soccer team?' As much as she wanted to stay calm, anger surged through her.  
  
"Okay, I changed my mind. Perhaps a little revenge is what I need to feel better." The same girl power feeling that she had when they started the Bayville Sirens was taking over her mind again.  
  
Kitty was giggling and jumping up and down. "This is gonna be great!" she shrieked excitedly. "We are gonna make those boys pay!"  
  
************************At the Brotherhood House*************************  
  
Pietro was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had brought Alix over. He had seen her first. And now half the guys in Bayville thought that she was theirs!  
  
And what was worse, she welcomed the attention! She'd been on at least 50 dates, each with a different guy. It was like she'd forgotten that he even existed. This was not a feeling that Pietro Maximoff was used to.  
  
'Even Summers is in love with her," he thought to himself. 'And isn't he supposed to be going out with Jean?'  
  
Gambit had fallen under her spell too, he'd noticed. Poor Rogue. He wondered how she was taking it.  
  
And Lance. Lance was the worst of all. He kept buying her flowers, sending her cards, and writing songs for her on his guitar. "Kitty deserves so much better than that," he muttered. Kitty. Since this whole Alix thing, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her. He missed their conversations. "Hmm, maybe I'll go and visit her. We can lick our wounds together and rip Lance apart." Smiling at the thought, he set off towards the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Upon arrival, he was told by Jubilee that Kitty was upstairs in her room. He was outside of her door in a flash. About to open it, he paused when he heard voices. Sounded like Kitty, Rogue, and..Jean. Kitty was speaking.  
  
"Okay, now step one is to remind them that we exist. It's sad that we have to do this, but it is necessary. Now, as guys are very jealous creatures, the best way to do this will be to shove the fact that you are hanging out with someone else in their faces. It's best to pick a loser guy, because what would make them madder than us ditching them for someone like Arcade?" (A/N: That kid was so annoying in Fun and Games. I wanted to reach into my TV and strangle him)  
  
Rogue and Jean laughed. "I think I'll use Paul," said Jean, of course referring to Scott's bestest human buddy.  
  
"Oooh, excellent Jean!" squealed Kitty. "The best friend. Perfect."  
  
"Hmmm," said Rogue. "I'm leaning towards Toad. Gambit has always hated him. Plus, he's a disgusting, filthy pig."  
  
More laughter floated through the door. "Great," said Kitty. "Then I'll take Arcade. The totally opposite of Lance. Short, weak, a total worm."  
  
Pietro's jaw hit the floor. What was this? The girls forming some kind of revenge plan? The look of shock quickly turned into a grin. How perfect. Lance deserved it anyhow. And Pietro couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Perhaps he should offer his services.  
  
Pushing open the door, he stepped inside.  
  
"Pietro?!" said Kitty. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Smirking he winked at her. "Well, I couldn't help but over hear your little plan ladies. I came to offer my services. When it comes to girls, well, Lance and I are very competitive. I think it would work even better if you pretended to be all hung up on me instead of Arcade."  
  
Kitty's look of surprise instantly morphed into anger. "Get out Pietro. This whole thing is your fault anyway. You're the one who invited her over."  
  
"Hang on a second Kit," put in Rogue. "Ah think he's right. You should do it. It'd be too funny."  
  
Kitty glared at her. "But Rogue, Pietro is the perfect embodiment of the typical, egotistical, vapid, shallow, unintelligent, thinks he God's gift male. He's everything I hate right now. It would go against my beliefs to date him."  
  
Pietro looked at her, slightly hurt. "Hey, I'm not that bad. Besides, I thought we were sort of friends."  
  
Kitty immediately felt bad. As mad as she was at Lance, she did still like Pietro. Shockingly, he was a good friend. And it was too much fun to argue with him. "You're right," she said, giving him a hug. "Sorry, I'm just really upset about this whole Alix thing. It's not your fault that Lance is acting like total jerk."  
  
"Hey, you use scented shampoo?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kitty, confused. Rogue and Jean were trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Uh, I said, let's get to work on this plan!" Pietro mentally kicked himself. 'You wear scented shampoo? Duh Maximoff, everybody's shampoo is scented. Idiot. Why the hell did I say that?' But try as he might, he couldn't get over what a nice surprise it was that Kitty wore sandalwood shampoo. It was intoxicating. He couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
Rogue was giving Pietro a look. He smirked at her, trying to regain his composure.  
  
After agreeing to meet at the mall in an hour, Pietro went home to get ready. As soon as he left, Jean started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Kitty!" said Rogue. "You didn't notice? When you hugged Pietro, it was like he never wanted to let go of you or something. He closed his eyes and smelled your hair. It was like he was trying to memorize your scent." With that thought, both Rogue and Jean burst out laughing.  
  
Blushing slightly, Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Ridiculous. You guys are crazy. Besides, I'm using him to piss Lance off. Not exactly romantic. We're just friends. Now let's go get ready. We've got men to kill."  
  
Jean shook her head. "Classic" she mouthed at Rogue. Rogue nodded in agreement. Still, maybe Kitty was right. It's not like Pietro had every acted like this before. She was probably just imagining things. But still, there was something about the way that Pietro hugged Kitty. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah. I love not being in school. It means that I can stay home and write all day!  
  
There's nothing better than reading reviews and having people get exactly what you're saying. *giggles* In that respect, thanks yet again to the reviewers.  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: lol. Totally. We should get together and make a plot of our own to get back and Stephanie and Jane. How dare they do that to us?!?  
  
Caliente: Not to give anything away, but Alix isn't quite as nice as she seems. Read on to find out..  
  
Aslyin: What you said about Pietro's uber hottness, perfect! I couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
GS335: I'm honored that this is your favorite story. Let's see if I can't mange to work Wanda in her somewhere, eh? Actually, she'll fit in perfectly with what's going to happen next! 


	5. Bye Bye Boyfriend

Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
The next day, it was time to launch phase one of the revenge plan. They had decided on a course of action with Pietro at the mall the pervious night. Kitty, Rogue, and Jean got up extra early to make sure that they each looked perfect. The plan was to wear something that would really make them stand out, but that was still flattering.  
  
Kitty had selected a slightly darker look, totally opposite of what she usually wore. It consisted of dark blue low ride jeans, knee high black stilettos (worn over the jeans), and a black corset top under a short black leather jacket. She had blown out her hair and left it long. Make up was dark, smoky eyes, shimmer blush, and a nude lip-gloss.  
  
Jean was also wearing dark blue low ride jeans, but with a white off the shoulder top. Her hair was pulled up in an artfully messy bun, with several tendrils cascading down her back. Her choice of footwear was a pair of delicate white sandals. Her make up was pale and shimmery.  
  
Rogue had opted for all black. A tight black turtle neck dress that ended at her knees. Knee high red leather boots and bright red lips accented the look. Her eyes were dark and smoky like Kitty's. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist with the white pieces hanging down in the front.  
  
Jean drove them to school. Upon arrival, they arranged themselves before beginning the crucial walk to the front doors. Jean was in the middle, being the tallest and the only one dressed in white. Kitty and Rogue, in black, flanked Jean. They got more than a few stares from appreciative male viewers on the way in.  
  
Kitty smirked confidently. "I cannot wait until Lance sees this," she muttered. Rogue and Jean nodded in agreement.  
  
Pietro was waiting for the girls on the front steps. His jaw hit the floor when he saw Kitty. The jeans, being skin tight, gave him a nice visual. And of course stilettos are very sexy footwear.  
  
"Damn!" he muttered. "She looks like she's about 25. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Lance doesn't know what a goddess he has on his hands here."  
  
"Pietro," said Kitty coolly as she reached him. Walking right up to him, she pulled him into a hug. "Do I look fabulous or what?" she whispered in his ear jokingly.  
  
Pietro swallowed hard. He had just gotten another whiff of her sandalwood shampoo. That stuff did something to him. "Um, yeah, totally," he fumbled.  
  
Kitty raised a perfectly shaped brow slightly. He sure was acting strangely. "Well, let's go in. You can walk me to first period," she said, slipping her arm through his. Chuckling to themselves, Rogue and Jean headed off in search of Toad and Paul.  
  
Pietro shook his head in amazement. Kitty was pulling off this confident-hot-girl thing really well. "Right this way, gorgeous," he said smoothly. Finally, his confidence seemed to be returning to him.  
  
****************************Jean's Turn**********************************  
  
Jean had first period free, so she was searching for Paul. She had already turned down three offers for dates. 'This is quite empowering,' she thought to herself amusedly. Finally, she found Paul in the computer lab.  
  
"Paul," she cooed throatily. "I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you." She straightened his collar and ran her finger down his shoulder.  
  
Visibly nervous, Paul gulped. "U-Uh, h-hi Jean. I, um, m-missed you t- too."  
  
Laughing on the inside, Jean continued. "Well, that's perfect. Why don't you come have a coffee with me outside? We can make up for lost time." She raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
That deer-caught-in-the-headlights look entered Paul's eyes. "Uh, a- aren't you, uh, d-dating Scott? N-not that I don't want to or anything, b- but.."  
  
This was too perfect. "I've always liked you better anyway Paul. Besides, Scott just isn't enough to satisfy me. But I have a feeling that you will be. Don't worry about Scott, I really don't care what he thinks. Let's go." She led him to one of the tables outside. He followed, dumbstruck. Jean, the goddess of the 12th grade, was flirting with him. Or at least he thought she was. Being Paul, he wasn't really sure.  
  
***********************On to Mademoiselle Rogue**************************  
  
Rogue was leaning against Jean's car in the parking lot. It was almost lunchtime, and Gambit always stopped by to see her. 'But now he's probably stopping to see Alix,' she thought bitterly.  
  
Toad was hopping about around the car, searching for bugs. The smell wafting off him was nauseating. It was just Rogue's luck that today would be the day before he took his monthly shower.  
  
Sure enough, Gambit's motorcycle pulled up a few minutes later. He, besides look really really sexy, was carrying a long-stemmed red rose.  
  
'For Alix,' thought Rogue. 'Damn him for breaking my heart. Damn him to hell.'  
  
Just has he was pulling off his helmet, Rogue grabbed Toad, shoved him up against the car, and pressed her mouth against his. (A/N: Lipstick she was wearing protected Toad from getting drained. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to come up with something better.) He wasn't even able to get out a startled 'yo!' before she closed in. Rogue ran her fingers through his disgustingly greasy hair, hoping he would wake up and react. He finally did, and put his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
Gambit stood there in shock. He had come to apologize to Rogue. She seemed a little upset with him yesterday, though he wasn't quite sure why. Hence the red rose. It was meant to be a romantic peace offering of sorts. But apparently Rogue had other ideas. She was actually kissing that little Toad boy. He was younger than her! And yet, there the little slime ball was, with his arms wrapped around Rogue. His chere. And, he noticed, she was wearing an extremely tight dress that accented all of her curves. That only added to Gambit's misery.  
  
Silently, he threw the rose on the ground at Rogue's feet. Putting back on his helmet, he climbed on his bike and roared off into the distance.  
  
Rogue shoved Toad away and looked at the rose. Had it been for her? Was Gambit going to apologize? What had she done? Fighting back tears, she sagged against the car.  
  
Not noticing her distress, Toad spoke up. "Yo, Rogue baby. I had no idea that you felt that way about me, yo. But don't worry, I'm diggin' you too girl." He smiled a slimy smile.  
  
Rogue spit some slime out onto the pavement. Not wanting to deal with this very messed up situation, she pulled off a glove and drained Toad. She tossed his body into Lance's jeep, which was parked nearby. Shuddering as Toad's R rated thoughts of her sprang into her head, she trudged back towards the school.  
  
*************************Lance, Jealous? No!*****************************  
  
At lunchtime, Kitty and Pietro were sitting at a table near the trees. It only added to Kitty's enjoyment that Alix seemed to be getting a little frustrated with the massive amount of attention the guys were paying her.  
  
Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a plastic container. It contained chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
"Not only are they a classic romantic food, but they happen to be one of my favorite desserts as well," she explained to Pietro.  
  
He smiled at her. "There's nothing better than chocolate," he agreed. Ever since he first smelled her shampoo, Pietro had been a little unsure of how to act around Kitty.  
  
Having satisfied his daily appetite for Alix, Lance was headed in their direction. Kitty leaned in towards Pietro. He picked up one of the strawberries and delicately placed it in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and licked the remaining chocolate off Pietro's fingers.  
  
Lance, having just caught a tight end view of Kitty's ass in her tight jeans, was grinning to himself. Then he looked up and saw her licking Pietro's fingers. It wasn't like they were kissing, but the gesture seemed incredibly intimate. That thought filled him with rage.  
  
Stomping over to the table, he sat down hard. "What's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
Kitty didn't take her eyes off Pietro's face. "Oh, Lance. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's lunchtime! We always eat lunch together, that's what couples do. Now what the hell are you doing licking Maximoff's fingers?"  
  
Pietro was enjoying this immensely. The look on Lance's face made him feel quite gratified. And Kitty was turning out to be an incredible actress. She seemed to know exactly what to do, which surprised him a little.  
  
Kitty waved a hand dismissively. Her eyes were still on Pietro's face. She was conveying intimate I-want-you emotions with her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm eating lunch with Pietro today. Isn't that right Pietro?"  
  
"Right babe," Pietro replied. "Well, love to stay around and chat with you Lance, but the lady and I have places to be." He returned Kitty's looks with a passionate one of his own. He was surprised at just how easy it was to give Kitty a lusty look.  
  
This was not lost on Lace, dense as he may be. "What the hell is going on here? You two are acting like you're in love!"  
  
Kitty laughed seductively and put her arm around Pietro's waist. She made sure that Lance could see that her hand was practically resting on his butt.  
  
"Some guys just don't know what amazing things they have until they just don't have them anymore," said Pietro. He put his arm possessively around Kitty's shoulders. "See ya at home Lance."  
  
Much to Lance's disbelief, they strolled off together. As soon as they turned the corner around the school, Pietro turned and looked at Kitty. Smirking, he raised his eyebrows. "Feeling me up back there Pryde?"  
  
Kitty blushed, but only slightly. "I was acting Pietro. Acting."  
  
"Sure, if you say so. Like what you felt?"  
  
Blushing more profusely, Kitty started to walk towards the side doors. "Yes Pietro. You can rest assured that you have a very nice ass. Now don't forget to meet me at my locker after school."  
  
The doors banged shut behind her. Pietro grinned to himself. This was fun.  
  
****************************Scott vs. Paul********************************  
  
When Scott came out for lunch, he saw Jean sitting with Paul. As he started towards them, he saw, amazingly, Paul pull Jean onto his lap. First of all, he had never seen Paul being romantic with any girl. Second of all, Jean was his girlfriend! What was going on here?  
  
He watched, waiting for Jean to protest and move away. But she didn't. In fact, she did the opposite. She giggled and leaned in to whisper something in Paul's ear. They looked so cozy that Scott felt like he was intruding on a private moment.  
  
'This can't be happening to me,' he thought. 'After all the time it took us to finally get together, she's just ditching me for my best friend. I'm being ditched for Paul.'  
  
Not wanting to make a big scene, and not sure if he could control his emotions, Scott headed back inside instead of confronting the happy 'couple.' He would talk to Jean later, at home, after the initial shock wore off and he had some time to think about the situation.  
  
Scott felt his old jealousy of Duncan rise up and convert to a new jealousy of Paul. His so-called best friend had just stolen his girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there you have chapter 5. This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Thanks oodles to all my reviewers: Bitrona, Romy Rules, Heartsyhawk, Caliente, Dark Jaded Rose, hjh-31, Aslyin, teehee, GcArchangel4qs (Alix as a Fembot! lol.), Lucas'sgirl, ishandahalf, Lyra Eyota, GS335, and Lady Sir Henry Morgan. I am really sorry if I forgot anyone. If I did, big hugs to you.  
  
Lot's of interesting stuff coming up. PLUS: Will Wanda get jealous of Toad's little make-out session with Rogue? Read on to find out!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	6. Those Poor Boys

Those Poor Boys  
  
Scott sat dejectedly in front of his locker after school. He could not believe that Jean had chosen Paul over him. After all they'd been through together, she'd just gone off with someone else. She hadn't even bothered to break up with him! Did she think he'd never find out? She was being pretty obvious, not to mention public, about her little thing with Paul.  
  
'Maybe this is my wake up call,' he thought miserably. 'Wake up and smell the coffee Shades, it's over.' He looked up as he heard a rather loud banging noise coming from down the hall. To add to his bad mood, the source of the banging was his arch-rival, Lance Alvers. Alvers was obviously upset about something, as he was furiously punching random lockers. Needed someone to take his anger, hurt, and humiliation out on, Scott called out to him.  
  
"What's the matter Alvers? Bad day?"  
  
Lance's head snapped up. "Stay the hell away from me Summers," he snarled. "I don't need this crap from you right now."  
  
"Whatever, dude," mumbled Scott. Upon realizing that annoying Lance didn't make him feel any better, he gave up.  
  
Lance was struck by the look on Summers' face. The pain, the betrayal, the intense jealous anger was written as clear as day. It was all too familiar.  
  
"Problems with the girlfriend?" Lance asked cautiously.  
  
Scott glared at him; Lance had hit a nerve. About ready to tell Lance just where he could get off, he paused. The look on Lance's face wasn't mocking. It was understanding.  
  
Pushing his hand through his hair with a sigh, Scott replied. "Yeah. She's dumped me for my best friend without actually dumping me. It's like she doesn't care if I find out."  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow slightly. Scott's situation sounded exactly like his own. The similarities were all there. Dumped for the best friend. Not really broken up, she doesn't even care.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Lance tightly. He was remembering the lunch incident, in which he had caught Kitty licking chocolate off the fingers of his so-called best friend, Pietro. "Kitty's done the exact same thing to me."  
  
Scott looked up with interest. "Really?" It made him feel slightly better that he wasn't the only boyfriend to get slighted in favor of another. Then it hit him. Lance's best friend was Pietro. Infamous, womanizing, Pietro Maximoff.  
  
"Wait a second. You mean Kitty's with Maximoff?"  
  
Lance could barely bring himself to nod. "Yeah," he said bitterly. "They were all over each other at lunch. I just about killed him."  
  
Scott swallowed hard. "Look, we can't let this happen. Kitty is young and naïve and innocent and." he paused. To get Lance to help him, he'd have to appeal to him. "And, she's your girlfriend, not Pietro's. We can't let this go on."  
  
Lance was surprised. Since when had Summers cared about his relationship with Kitty? "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I'm suggesting that I talk to Kitty while you beat the crap out of Maximoff. Then, once Kitty realizes how wrong she's been, you two can make up." Scott stood up at looked expectantly at Lance.  
  
Lance grinned. He liked this idea. He liked it a lot. "Sounds like a plan. And afterwards, maybe I can help you out with the Jean situation." He held out his hand.  
  
Scott shook it, and grinned back at Lance. "Deal."  
  
They couldn't have planned it any better. At that moment, Kitty and Pietro were headed down the hall towards the boys. Lance cracked his knuckles. "Well well well. Look's like it's time to put this plan into action."  
  
********************Down the Hall with Pietro and Kitty********************  
  
Kitty Pryde was having a great day. Who knew pretending to be in love with Pietro would be so much fun? Plus, the reaction of the male population of Bayville to her new look had been extremely positive. And things just kept getting better. Lance was totally jealous. It was perfect. Suddenly, she spied Lance and Scott down the hall.  
  
"Hey, look who it is," she said quietly to Pietro.  
  
He looked. "Well," he said, stretching. "What perfect timing."  
  
"Assume the position," said Kitty, giggling. They paused. Pietro's arm automatically went around Kitty's waist, pulling her close. Kitty fluffed up her hair and leaned into Pietro. His face took on it's trademark smirk, and Kitty's took on a seductive I'm-imagining-you-without-a-shirt-on look.  
  
Pietro was surprised by how natural this all felt. It felt so..right. Like this was how things were always meant to be. 'Must be her shampoo again,' he told himself.  
  
The strolled down the hall with the casual arrogance of people who know that they're hot. Finally, they reached Scott and Lance. Scott looked shocked, and Lance looked murderous.  
  
Kitty glanced up at them. "Oh, hi Scott. Hi Lance."  
  
Scott stepped in hurriedly before Lance could do something rash. "uh, Kitty, could I talk to you for a second?  
  
Kitty looked at Pietro. He smiled at her and gave her the tiniest of winks. She felt the adrenaline course through her veins. Amazing how one smile from him could do that to a girl. And in that second, Kitty dared to do something that she would never normally even dream of doing to a guy that wasn't her boyfriend. She leaned up, put her hands behind his head, and gave him a slow, sexy, lingering kiss, while clenching her hands in his air.  
  
The effect was electric. Pietro had never felt something that powerful in his entire life. In that moment, he became oblivious to everything but Kitty. He completely forgot that they were supposed to be pretending. He stared at her hungrily, wanting to positively devour her.  
  
Kitty was a little shocked by the heat in Pietro's gaze as he stared at her. But that was pushed down by the enormous thrill of having so much self confidence. She turned to Scott.  
  
"Of course you can talk to me Scott. Over there on the stairs?" She began walking over to the stairs. Scott followed her dumbly.  
  
Pietro was also staring at Kitty's retreating form. So enthralled was he by her entire being, that he forgot all about Lance. He remembered soon enough though, when Lance delivered him a sharp punch in the face. Pietro reeled backwards and sagged against the lockers. Lance's rage filled face loomed over him as the older boy grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" screamed Lance. "Kitty is MY girlfriend!" He raised his fist to swing at Pietro again, but Pietro dodged easily.  
  
"Yeah, she's your girlfriend alright Alvers. Maybe if you didn't treat her like crap all the time, she wouldn't be cheating on you," sneered Pietro.  
  
Lance could not possibly get any angrier. The ground started to shake. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said, voice dangerously low. "I treat Kitty better than I've ever treated any girl. You've been seducing her behind my back, you little bastard. What the hell kind of lies have you been feeding her?"  
  
"Lies? I'm not the one lying here. Kitty's not blind, dumb ass. She, along with the rest of us, could see how your little infatuation with Alix Canara played out. You totally ignored Kitty and wasted all your time sending Alix gifts. Writing her love songs. Remember that? Did you think Kitty wouldn't notice? Oh yeah, you treated Kitty real good." Pietro's voice dripped with angry sarcasm.  
  
Lance paused, shocked. Shame flooding him when he remembered the Alix situation. He hadn't made it that obvious, had he? He glared at Pietro again. "I got over it, didn't I? I came back to Kitty."  
  
Pietro snorted. "Yeah, you came back. You came back once you saw that she had a new guy in her life. If that hadn't happened, you'd still be fawning over Alix. You can't have both Lance. If you want to go out with Alix, fine. At least have the decency to break up with Kitty first. You blatantly cheated on her! And the whole school was witness to her humiliation!"  
  
Even more ashamed now, Lance lashed out at Pietro. "Who the hell are you to lecture me Pietro? You are the king of mistreating girls. You do it every day. All your little one night stands. You use those girls, and then dump them a day later when you're bored. At least I can have monogamous relationships. And you don't know jack about Kitty or what she feels. Don't act like you're suddenly her best friend and protector. Be cause you're not. You're just a hypocritical, pathetic, user. And you know what? I don't even feel sorry for you anymore. You deserve every heartache that life can give you. Damn it Pietro, I hope you die cold, friendless, and alone. But even that is too good for scum like you." Lance stalked off towards his jeep and the parking lot.  
  
The logical part of Pietro's brain told him that Lance was trying to get at him in any way possible, just to cover up his own shame. But those words hit home. Some of them were true. He hated himself then. He never, ever, wanted to hear those words from anyone else again, most especially Kitty. He wouldn't be able to stand it if that's what she thought of him too. Slowly, he headed back inside.  
  
Kitty was heading towards the doors when Pietro came in. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked. "You'd never believe all the crap Scott said to me. He thinks I can't make any good decisions for myself or something. Pietro? Are you okay?" She looked up at him, concerned.  
  
He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't think that I'm a bad person when it comes to dating and girls, do you?"  
  
Kitty looked surprised. "Well, you do kinda move from one relationship to another pretty quickly. But it doesn't make you a bad person. I guess you just haven't found anyone that you could see yourself in a serious relationship with yet."  
Well, that wasn't too bad. Pietro smiled in relief. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream to celebrate our fabulous acting."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Marvelous suggesting darling." The two walked off, ribbing each other playfully all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I said there'd be some Wanda/Todd stuff in this chapter, but I just didn't have time to squeeze it in. Next chapter will be mostly Romy, Jott, and the promised Tonda. Really, I swear.  
  
Again, thanks to the reviewers. You guys keep me going. I really appreciate it.  
  
Next update should be on Wednesday-ish.  
  
Review Please!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	7. In the Name of Love

In the Name of Love  
  
Rogue was leaning against the stone railing of the balcony outside of her room. The wind whipped her hair all around. She was thinking about the events of the day. Her French class was reading Romeo and Juliet en Francais. (meaning "in French," as in, the words are in French.)  
  
'The language of love,' she thought. How ironic. 'French is the language of love.' Of course, thinking of French made her think of Gambit. Not that he was French, but he did speak it in an incredibly sexy way. It just figured that her first love would turn into a giant heartache.  
  
It had taken her so long to learn to trust him. It had taken her even longer to realize that she loved him. But it only took 5 minutes for all of that to be ruined. How could he do that to her? She had finally gotten the love she'd craved for a good part of her life, and then he'd dropped her for some perky blonde.  
  
As angry as she wanted to be at him, she just couldn't. Because part of the mess was her fault. She'd kissed Toad. And of course Gambit had picked that time to come and apologize. Everything was just so messed up.  
  
"Maybe Ah just wasn't meant to be in love." The wind ripped her words away and carried them off into the distance.  
  
***************************Scott's Room**********************************  
  
Scott was sitting on his bead with his head in his hands. The Lance- Kitty-Pietro incident after school had been a disaster. Kitty had, of course, refused to listen to him, saying that she was certainly old enough to make her own choices. It didn't look like she and Lance would be getting back together anytime soon.  
  
But Scott had his own problems to worry about. Namely, a tall, red headed girl down the hall. He had to do something about it. He had already decided that they had come too far together to just give up. They had to sit down and talk this thing out. He stood up nervously. What if she decided to break up with him? Either way, it was now or never.  
  
Scott walked down the hallway until he was standing outside of Jean's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on it.  
  
A few seconds later, it opened. "Uh, hi Jean. I, uh, think we need to talk about some..things."  
  
*************************The Brotherhood House**************************  
  
Gambit was headed up the driveway of the BoM house. He needed to get some new perspective on the Rogue thing. Upon entering, he could tell right away that something was wrong. The house was silent, there was no sign of Toad or Blob anywhere. Lance sat in a chair in the living, clearly sulking.  
  
Gambit walked into the kitchen. Pietro was sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by paper, pictures, scissors, glue, and sparkly silver markers. He appeared to be enjoying himself immensely, even thought he had a black eye.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Gambit curiously.  
  
Pietro looked up from his project. "Oh, you mean the eye? I got in a little fight with Lance at school."  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow. Lance had punched Pietro? Pietro must have gotten back at him somehow, or he wouldn't be this happy.  
  
Going back into the living, Gambit sat across from Lance. "You punched Pietro?"  
  
Lance glared darkly at him. "Yeah," he snapped. "Little dick deserved it too. He's been fooling around with Kitty behind my back."  
  
"Ahh," said Gambit. "Well don't just sit there mon ami. Go and get your girl back."  
  
Lance glared again. "It's not that easy. You didn't see them together. I can't even describe it. It was like they were having sex with their eyes or something."  
  
Gambit snorted. "It is that easy. Go and take her back. Remind her of why she started going out with you in the first place."  
  
Lance had to grin at that. The idea of him sweeping Kitty off her feet made him considerably happier. "Maybe you're right man." He got up and went outside. A second later, Gambit heard the sound of his jeep starting and driving off.  
  
"Good for you Lance," said Gambit. "Now if only I could do the same." He wanted to go and make things right between him and Rogue, but he was hurt more than he'd ever admit when he saw her kiss Toad. The first girl he'd ever truly loved, and she went and cheated on him. That had to be a sign.  
  
"Maybe Remy just wasn't meant to be in love," he said out loud.  
  
**************************Wanda's Room*******************************  
  
Wanda Maximoff sat on her bed. Something was bothering her. She would never admit that it was the fact that she had seen Rogue kiss Toad and lunch today. That didn't bother her at all. In fact, she was glad that Toad had finally found someone else to be in love with. Maybe he would leave her alone from now on.  
  
But deep down, in the far out recesses of her heart, Wanda knew that she was lying to herself. She enjoyed Toad's attention. He was kind of cute, in a grunge sort of way. She couldn't believe that he had chosen Rogue. What was wrong with her?  
  
*****************************The Institute********************************  
  
Kitty was in a fabulous mood. This day had been better than she ever could have planned. She couldn't get over the fact that she had the audacity to just lean up and kiss Pietro Maximoff. Hottest guy in school for the third year in a row. Sure, they were friends, and they were pretending to be in love, but still. She'd kissed him, and he hadn't pushed her away. Kitty was definitely on cloud 9.  
  
Rogue came in from the balcony. "Hey Kit, Ah just saw Lance pull up out front. Ya better be prepared for a battle."  
  
Kitty stopped making movie star faces in front of the mirror and turned around. "Really? Wow, the plan worked better than I thought it would." She took off her black leather jacket and smoothed down her hair. "Okay, I'm ready." She went downstairs.  
  
The doorbell rang. Giggling to herself, Kitty opened it. There stood Lance, her beleaguered boyfriend, looking quite determined.  
  
"Lance," she said coolly. "Shouldn't you be writing a new love ballad for Alix?"  
  
He had expected this. "Look Kitty, I'm here to get you back. I want to put whatever happened with you and Pietro and me and Alix behind us. They're not worth it. And for the record, I'm sorry about the Alix thing. It just kind of happened. But that's over now. It's you I want," he said huskily.  
  
It was all Kitty could do to keep from shrieking. One of her plans had actually worked. Lance wanted to make up! She had made him come to her. It was a total victory for girlfriends everywhere. Plus, he was giving her one of those really sexy, broody, desirous looks. But she had to keep her cool. She had to play her part until the very end.  
  
"You can't just show up at my door, say your sorry, and expect me to fall back into your arms Lance. It doesn't work like that. You ditched me for some blonde bimbo who-"  
  
He cut her off with a kiss. It was one of those absence-makes-the- heart-grow-fonder kisses. They'd been away from each other for a week, and that made their reunion all the sweeter.  
  
Kitty leaned back and looked up at him. "You better never ditch me again Lance," she said, trying to be stern.  
  
He grinned at her. "Who in their right mind would ditch someone as hot as you?"  
  
Kitty smiled hugely. "Good answer," she said, before kissing him again. That went on for about 5 minutes, until Kitty's good sense finally got the better of her.  
  
"We'd better go upstairs," she said breathing heavily. "Someone might come down here." Grabbing his hand, she lead him up the stairs. After pausing several times along the way kiss breathlessly, the made it to Kitty's room. Stumbling in, Kitty somehow managed to shut the door behind them.  
  
They preceded to kiss yet again, until Rogue cleared her throat from somewhere behind them. Kitty turned around.  
  
"Oh! Rogue, I forgot you were in here!"  
  
"Obviously," said Rogue dryly. "Ah'll just leave the two of ya alone." She headed out the door, and then paused and came back. "Don't do anything that Ah wouldn't do," she advised Kitty. Then she left, heading for the Danger Room. In truth, seeing Kitty's oh so happy reunion with Lance was depressing her. Of course things had worked out for Kitty. The "plan" had screwed things up for Rogue even more than they were already.  
  
"Figures," she muttered to herself. "Just figures."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to take this time to address something. I am aware that there is precious little evidence in X-Men Evo to suggest a Kitty/Pietro pairing. But ever since the first time I read a Kietro fic, I've thought they made the cutest couple. Hence my writing Kietro fan fics. But just so everyone knows, I do realize that it will probably never happen in the actual show.  
  
Secondly, I do support the Romy pairing. I love Gambit, and he and Rogue are great together. I know that my personal Romy isn't the greatest. I'm trying to develop it slowly. So please bear with me if it takes Rogue and Remy a little longer to work everything out. (But they will eventually) More Romy is coming, really. This is a three-prong fic, Romy, Kietro, and Jott combined. Remember: Anticipating something is half as fun as actually getting it. (Unless it turns out to be disappointing, which I hope my Romy won't be. *winks*)  
  
Thanks as always to the reviewers.  
  
*Bitrona*: lol. So you check ff.net during class, eh? Can't say that I've never done it, so I won't lecture. To answer your question, Pietro was staring at Kitty while she walked down the hallway. Not while they were kissing, that would have been creepy.  
  
Peace and Love All  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	8. Author's Note: READ!

Author's Note  
  
This is to *Cessanoir Jardin*- In response to your review, I have this to say: I am fully aware of the fact that GAMBIT is NOT French. I am also fully aware of the differences between being French and being Cajun. I have personally studied the French language for 9 years, and I think I know that French people come from France.  
You must have missed it, but I CLEARLY stated in chapter 7 of my fic, that Gambit is NOT French. See the follow example from my fic:  
  
"Of course, thinking of French made her think of Gambit. ****Not**** that he was French, but he did speak it in an incredibly sexy way."  
  
You can check the fic yourself if you want, but you will find the same thing. I NEVER, EVER said that he was French.  
  
Terribly sorry to have OFFENDED you, but perhaps you should read more carefully next time.  
  
To the rest of my readers: Next update will probably be on Friday. See you all then.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	9. Backlash

Backlash  
  
Kitty woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had gone to bed with a smile on her face too. It was the weekend, she was back together with Lance, and she didn't have any homework. Perfect.  
  
Jumping up, she grabbed her copy of the latest Britney Spears and put it in her CD player. Music blared from the speakers. Dancing around, she began to get dressed.  
  
Across the room, still asleep, was Rogue. Awakened by the loud pop music, she sat up with a groan. "Kitty, is that really necessary?"  
  
Kitty paused, in mid twirl, in front of the mirror. "Yep!" she replied. Giggling to herself, she started to brush her hair.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah take it you and Lance had fun in here last night?"  
  
Kitty giggled harder. "Yeah, we did. I'm going over there as soon as I eat breakfast. We have totally reconnected Rogue. It's great."  
  
"Spare me," muttered Rogue on her way to the bathroom.  
  
But Kitty didn't hear that sarcastic little comment. She was already bounding down the stairs.  
  
***************************Scott and Jean*********************************  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Jean, uh, I, uh, think we need to talk about some things," Scott said nervously.  
  
Jean, staring at him rather coldly, replied with a curt "Fine, let's get this over with."  
  
Scott pushed his way into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Look, why are you mad at me? If anything, I should be mad at you! You're the one who's cheating on me with Paul!"  
  
Jean looked incredulous. "I shouldn't be mad at you?! Yeah right! I have every reason to be mad at you Scott Summers!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything! We didn't fight, ...nothing. I didn't do anything! God, why do girls always make a huge deal out of something that probably wasn't?!"  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. Jean reached up and slapped him across the face. It wasn't very hard, but it was still quite a shock to Scott.  
  
"Hey! You-you hit me! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
Jean was glaring daggers at him. "I don't get mad for no reason Scott. You know that. Can you honestly not think of a single thing you might have done that would have pissed me off?"  
  
Scott stared helplessly at her. He really couldn't think of anything.  
  
Jean put her head in her hands. This was not how it was supposed to go. Scott was supposed to come and apologize to her. He was supposed to know what he did. She didn't want to have to tell him that she had been jealous of Alix. She wanted him to just apologize for flirting with Alix in front of her.  
  
"You-oh never mind," snapped Jean angrily.  
  
"Jean," said Scott softly. "Please, tell me. I can't make it up to you unless I know what I did wrong."  
  
Jean turned away from him, trying not to cry. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. She was supposed to be the strong one.  
  
"N-nothing's wrong," she said, her voice breaking.  
  
"Are you crying?" asked Scott, alarmed.  
  
"No," said Jean, even though she was.  
  
"Jean," said Scott, pulled her over so she was next to him. "What's wrong? You're crying, what is wrong?" He put his arm around her.  
  
Jean stood up very fast. Hugging herself, she let it all out. "You wanna know what's wrong? Okay, fine. It's that Alix girl. She's wrong. She took my p-place on the soccer team, she took y-y-you, she took everything! I'm j-jealous of her. I feel so stupid, but I a-am. It's not fair.." Jean sank onto her knees, crying in earnest now.  
  
Scott immediately climbed down next her. "What? Jean, what are you talking about? She didn't take me. I'm not going out with her, I don't even like her!" He hugged her close.  
  
Burying her face in his shoulder, Jean went on. "But that day at lunch, you were acting l-like she was the most b-beautiful girl you'd ever seen."  
  
Scott remembered. "Shhh, Jean. That didn't mean anything. She just caught me off guard, that's all. I just felt like there was something about her. But whatever happened that day, I'm over it. You have no idea how upset I was when I saw you with Paul."  
  
"I only did that to make you jealous," confessed Jean. "I wanted to get you back."  
  
"Well, you always had me right here," said Scott.  
  
Jean nodded. "Oh, Scott, I'm s-sorry, I, I just wanted you to love me again."  
  
Scott cupped her face in his hands. "Jean, I never stopped. And just for the record, I never will. Ever."  
  
Jean smiled through her tears. "How did we let things get so messed up?"  
  
"The important thing is that we fixed them."  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
The newly reunited Jean and Scott were sharing a quiet breakfast together in the kitchen. All was well in their world.  
  
**************************Brotherhood House***************************  
  
Kitty fluffed up her hair and opened the door to the BoM House. Walking in, she saw Pietro in the kitchen.  
  
Grinning, she ran up and gave him a huge hug. "Hey, you!" she said excitedly.  
  
Pietro, caught off guard, quickly recovered and hugged her back. "Hey," he said slowly. The smell of her shampoo wafted around the kitchen. She must have just washed her hair. God she was beautiful. What a perfect way to start the day. He smiled lazily at her. (i.e. that really sexy Pietro smile)  
  
She giggled and stepped back. "Anyway, I want to thank you. For helping me with the whole Lance situation I mean. I totally owe you. And can you believe that it worked? It was great, he came over, apologized, I yelled at him a bit, and then we-well, I'm sure you don't want to hear the mushy details. Your virgin ears, remember?"  
  
Pietro felt like he had just been dropped into icy cold water. Kitty and Lance back together? Already?  
  
"You-you got back together...with Lance?" he asked.  
  
Kitty looked at him, slightly confused. "Yeah, that's what the plan was for. Didn't you know? I thought you'd be happy for me."  
  
Pietro shoved an unfamiliar, unwanted feeling down. "Of course I'm happy for you. This is what you wanted." Mustering a small smile, he headed for the stairs. "I'll tell Lance that you're here."  
  
Kitty watched him go. 'Why is he acting so strangely?' she wondered. 'It's almost like he's mad that Lance and I got back together...'  
  
Lance appeared at the foot of the stairs, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey Kit!" He walked over and hugged her. "Hmmm, you smell good."  
  
She giggled. "Thanks. So what's up with Pietro? He was acting really weird when I came in and told him that you and I were back together."  
  
Lance frowned. Pietro was the last thing he wanted to talk about. And if what Kitty said was true, than maybe Pietro was..jealous? No, he couldn't possibly like Kitty.  
  
"I'd better go talk to him real quick. Do you mind waiting down here?" asked Lance.  
  
"No, of course not," replied Kitty. "Take your time."  
  
Lance went upstairs and knocked on Pietro's door.  
  
"Go away," said Pietro dully.  
  
Lance pushed open the door. "Alright Pietro. What's the problem? You messed around with Kitty to make me mad, and now you're mad that we're back together?"  
  
Pietro at up and glared at Lance. "Who says I'm upset? Why would it bother me if you and little miss Kitty go back to feeling each other up on the couch?"  
  
It was Lance's turn to glare. "We don't feel each other up. And something is bothering you, I can tell. Why are you so upset, it's not like you fell in love with her or something."  
  
Hearing the words out loud was a lot different than cautiously thinking about them. Was he in love with Kitty? No, he couldn't be.  
  
"Yeah right Lance," said Pietro, a beat too late. "Like I'm in love with-"  
  
"You are," said Lance, cutting him off. "You are, aren't you? You fell in love with Kitty. I could tell from the way you hesitated. And I knew that you weren't that good of an actor. No one could have gotten it as perfectly ad you two did. That's why it was so easy to pretend to be in love with her. You actually are." Lance paused, thinking about what he had just said. "Pietro," he said quietly. "Is she in love with you too?"  
  
Pietro put his head in his hands. "No. She was just telling me how happy she was that you two got back together." How could this have happened. And even worse, Lance knew.  
  
"Good," said Lance shortly. "Stay away from her." He left and went back to Kitty downstairs.  
  
"Oh God," said Pietro. 'Do I love Kitty?' Well, he thought she was gorgeous, that's for sure. And he couldn't get over how good her shampoo smelled on her. He thought she was funny, smart, a wonderful friend, great to argue with, great to tease, a really good kisser..she had this amazing aura around her. She sparkled more brightly than all the rest. And he had had more fun pretending to be her boyfriend than he'd ever had with any of his actual girlfriends.  
  
Pietro banged his head on the wall. "I do love her. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there is chapter 9. Next chapter will be Romy and Tonda and maybe a little Kietro. Should be posted on Sunday (Maybe Saturday if I get a lot of reviews) or so.  
  
Thanks as always to my reviewers. You guys are great.  
  
Hope you guys like the story.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	10. So Close, Yet So, So Far

So Close, Yet so, so Far  
  
Rogue was moving through the days in a haze. She was surrounded by perky, bubbly princesses both at home and at school. Everyone around her seemed to have a significant other. Jean had Scott, Jubilee had Bobby, Amara had Pyro, and Kitty had Lance AND Pietro. Rogue was getting sick of listening to girls gush about how sweet/romantic/hot their boyfriends were. Not only was it supremely annoying, but it made her feel even worse about losing Remy.  
  
As she sat through another boring English class, she noticed something on the wall. Her teacher, Mrs. Grunninger, let students put quotes on one of the classroom walls. One in particular stood out to her.  
  
"The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare  
  
Hmm. Perhaps she was being silly about this Gambit thing. They'd both made mistakes, but that was no reason to throw away everything they had. And since she had made the bigger mistake, she should be the one to apologize first. That made sense. Feeling quite empowered, Rogue decided to talk to Gambit as soon as possible. She loved him, and for once in her life, she was going to go for it. She wanted this, and she was going to make sure that she got it. She deserved to be happy love-wise.  
  
The bell rang, and Rogue walked out into the hallway. 'Maybe I'll go talk to him right now,' she thought.  
  
She passed Scott and Jean, holding hands as they walked to their next class. Then she passed Kitty and Lance, making out against Kitty's locker. That furthered her desire to talk to Gambit.  
  
Without looking back, Rogue walked out on third period and the rest of the school day. She needed to do this. It was bigger than school, it was her life. She could almost picture the happy/relieved look on Gambit's face when she apologized and assured him of her feelings.  
  
Rogue spotted Scott's car in the parking lot. "He won't mind if Ah borrow it for a few hours," she said to herself. Getting and hotwiring it, Rogue sped off towards Gambit's apartment.  
  
Upon arrival, she checked her hair in the rear view mirror, and got out of the car. She grew slightly nervous as she walked up the stairs to his apartment. 'What if he hates meh? No, he can't. Ah'm bein' silly.'  
  
Mustering up all her confidence, Rogue knocked on the door. The doorknob turned and the door began to open. Taking a deep breath, Rogue jumped right in.  
  
"Remy, we need to—"  
But the person that opened the door was not Remy. It was Alix. She was wearing what Rogue recognized as one of Gambit's T-shirts and skimpy, boy-short panties that said 'sexy' on them.  
  
Rogue felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. It was all too clear what Remy and Alix had been doing.  
  
Alix looked intensely uncomfortable. "Oh, Rogue........it's you. Um, I, um, Remy said that—"  
  
"Who's at the door, cherie?" came Gambit's voice. He came up behind Alix, put his arms around her, at looked out into the hall.  
  
He blanched as soon as he saw Rogue. "Rogue. I, uh, well, we......what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"  
  
That remark only added to the pain Rogue was already feeling. "School? Is this what you do while I'm at school?"  
  
Alix cringed, and Remy scrambled to come up with a reply. "N-no, that's not what I meant. I just wasn't expecting you......" he trailed off.  
  
"I should go," said Alix, ducking under Remy's arm to go and get her jeans. Rogue shoved Gambit out of the way and followed Alix in.  
  
"You little bitch," she hissed. "You cut school to have sex with my boyfriend? Slut."  
  
Alix backed away from Rogue. "Hey, he told me that you two had broken up. Don't blame me."  
  
"Don't blame you? Ah will blame you all I want!" Rogue smacked Alix across the face as hard as she could.  
  
Alix, reeling from the blow, fell over.  
  
Remy ran over and grabbed Rogue's hands. "Stop it! You are out of control Rogue. Get out and go cool off somewhere."  
  
Rogue was crying now. "Why? Why is she better than meh? I thought what we had was s-special."  
  
"Don't lie to me. If you thought it was so "special," than you wouldn't have made out with Toad."  
  
Rogue staggered towards the door, sobbing. "Ah came here to apologize ya know. Ah wanted to tell ya h-how much Ah l-love ya."  
  
"Rogue," said Remy, his voice softening.  
  
"No, don't," she said. "You've made it clear who you choose. Ever since she got here, you've stopped lovin' meh." Rogue turned and fled the room.  
  
"Rogue!" yelled Remy, running after her. He caught up with her in the parking lot. She started Scott's car.  
  
He leaned against the front of the car, panting slightly. "Don't do this Rogue. If you leave now, than it really is over."  
  
Part of Rogue wanted to stay. To get out of the car, fall into his arms, and make everything alright again. But a bigger part of her couldn't get over seeing Alix in his T-shirt, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Her body shuddering with sobs, Rogue backed the car out of the driveway. The look that flashed across Gambit's face pierced her heart. Shakily, she put the car in drive and headed back towards school. It was over.  
  
***********************At School With Kitty and Lance*********************  
  
Kitty and Lance sat under a tree on the school grounds at lunchtime. He was leaning against the tree, and her head was on his lap.  
  
"So, did you ever find out what was wrong with Pietro?" Kitty asked lazily.  
  
Lance tensed. There was no way in hell he would ever tell Kitty that Pietro was in love with her. "Uh, he was mad 'cause that Alix girl won't go out with him. I didn't really get all the details."  
  
"Oh," said Kitty, frowning slightly. Didn't Pietro realize that Alix was all wrong for him? He needed someone who knew all of his little quirks like she did. Someone who would tease him, and argue with him just for the sake of arguing. Someone who understood his past. Someone intelligent, yet witty.  
  
'I did not just think that,' Kitty told herself, glancing guiltily at Lance. 'This is ridiculous. Pietro does not need, or want, someone like me.' Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she smiled up at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm sure he'll find someone else soon enough."  
  
Lance smiled back at her. "Yeah. Makes me realize how lucky I am to have you."  
  
****************************Rogue Returns********************************  
  
Rogue pulled Scott's car back into the school parking lot. Ordering herself not to cry again until she got home, she tried her best to fix her smeared makeup.  
  
Slamming the door behind her, she headed into the school. It was lunchtime, which meant that everyone was either outside, or in the cafeteria. 'Good,' she thought. 'I can go somewhere and pull myself together before sixth period.'  
  
Rogue walked into the empty gym and sat down on the bleachers. Sighing, she put her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, look who it is," came a sarcastic voice from somewhere above her. "Love problems?"  
  
Rogue looked behind her to see Wanda Maximoff sitting on the bleachers above. "This is about Toad, isn't it," said Rogue quietly.  
  
"No," snapped Wanda. "This isn't about anything. Don't assume that you know what I'm thinking."  
  
Rogue recognized that bitter, slighted-by-the-one-you-love tone of voice all too well. "If you like him, you should tell him," said Rogue dejectedly. "Cause before ya know it, he'll be gone. Some other girl will snap him up. All cause you were too scared or too proud to tell him how you feel."  
  
Wanda could tell that Rogue was speaking from personal experience. She decided that maybe she should heed the other girl's advice.  
  
"If he makes you feel this bad, than he wasn't worth it," said Wanda to Rogue. Pietro's sister got up and left the gym.  
  
Rogue was left alone in all her misery. The sixth period bell rang. "Damn it," muttered Rogue. "I'm late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there you have chapter 10. I'm feeling quite inspired, so chapter 11 will definitely be up tomorrow.  
  
Remy and Rogue's situation is tres sad, no? What will they do?  
  
Thanks a million to the reviewers. It's so nice you sign on and have your inbox full of "Review Alerts!" It's quite a confidence booster. *winks*  
  
May You All Be Blessed  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	11. Solidarity

Solidarity  
  
The final bell had just rung, signaling the end of another school day. Lance had detention, so Kitty was waiting in front of Rouge's locker. She hadn't really talked to her best friend in a few days, the Lance situation having taken up a lot of her time.  
  
As Rogue turned the corner, Kitty could tell right away that something was wrong. The older girl looked tired and defeated, and her eyes were suspiciously red rimmed.  
  
"Rogue," said Kitty concernedly. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No," said Rogue listlessly.  
  
"Yes you have," said Kitty. "What happened? You'll feel better if you tell someone and get it off your chest."  
  
"You really wanna know? Fine, Ah'll tell you. This mornin' Ah decided to go and talk to.......Gambit........about this whole Toad/Alix thing. Ah was gonna apologize and everything. Ah thought that'd make everything alright again, and we could get back together. So Ah cut out after second period to go see him. And when Ah got there, Ah found Alix in R-Remy's shirt and her underwear, and, Ah, Ah freaked out and Ah slapped her, and then he told meh to get out. And Ah asked him why he chose her instead of meh, and he told me to stay so we could talk, but Ah just couldn't. Ah had to leave, Ah couldn't get the image of her in his shirt out of my head. It's over between us, Kit. It's just....over." Rogue was crying quietly.  
  
"Oh my God," said Kitty. She pulled Rogue into a hug. "Oh Rogue, I'm so, so sorry. You didn't deserve that." She was comforting Rogue on the outside, but on the inside, Kitty's thoughts were slightly different.  
  
'That BASTARD! How DARE he hurt Rogue like that?!? He just signed his own death warrant, 'cause I am gonna kick his sorry ass back to New Orleans!'  
  
"Come on Rogue," said Kitty. "Let's get you home." As soon as Kitty had gotten Rogue settled in bed with lots of pillows and cute little stuffed animals, she prepared to go out again.  
  
"W-Where are you goin?" sniffled Rogue.  
  
"Oh, just out to see a friend," said Kitty smiling maliciously. Before she left, Rogue noticed that she grabbed her spike heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty pulled the X-Van into the driveway of Remy's apartment building. Zippering up the spike heels, she stomped upstairs to his door and pounded on it. As soon as Remy opened it, Kitty delivered a well-placed kick south of the border.  
  
Gasping in pain, Gambit fell over backwards. Kitty walked in and slammed the door behind her. "That was for Rogue, you jerk." If she had actually looked at Gambit before she mauled his manhood, she would have noticed how haggard/tired he looked.  
  
H rolled over on his side, still gasping. Kitty continued her tirade. "I cannot believe that you had the audacity to sleep with that....that bitch! And while you were still going out with Rogue! You didn't even have the heart to break up with her first? Typical guy, thinking that sex with some random girl is gonna fix everything. News flash! It doesn't! It just screwed everything up even more! Rogue is really upset ya know. God, you are such a jerk!"  
  
Remy had managed to stand up, with great difficulty. Kitty shoved him down on the couch. "This really isn't any of your business Kitty. It's between me and Rogue. So I suggest that you stay out of it."  
  
"Stay out of it?" asked Kitty incredulously. "Rogue is my best friend. If you think that I am going to stand idly by while she gets hurt, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"That's nice and all, but there is nothing you can do. It's up to us whether or not we make up or break up.  
  
Kitty glared at him. "Fine. Excuse me for trying to help my friend. If you want to be a jerk, then be my guest.  
  
He scowled at her. "You can leave now. I have nothing else to discuss with you."  
  
"Ah!" squeaked Kitty indignantly. "Argh, you—argh!" She stamped over to the door.  
  
Just as she was about to open the door, someone opened it from the other side.  
  
"Kitty!" said a very surprised Lance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to find out why your friend back there is such a—a—a, oh never mind!" She stormed outside.  
  
Lance stared after her confusedly for a few seconds. Then he walked into the living room. "What did you do?" he asked Gambit.  
  
Gambit glared at him. "Your girlfriend seems to think that my personal life concerns her. So, she came over here to lecture me on something that has absolutely nothing to do with her!"  
  
"Hey," defended Lance. "If she yelled at you, she must have had a good reason. Did something happen between you and Rogue?"  
  
Gambit banged his head on the table. "I wish people would stop asking me that. So we had a fight. It's not the end of the world."  
  
Lance could sense that Gambit wasn't telling him the whole story. "Well, I'm sure that you guys will work it out," he said. "Just remember, girls are complicated."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty was driving along Main Street on her way back to the Institute. As she stopped at a red light by the park, she spotted Pietro talking with Alix on one of the benches.  
  
A strange feeling came over her. Kind of like.......jealously. No, it couldn't be. But still, seeing Pietro with that girl made Kitty angry. Very, irrationally, angry.  
  
When she got home, she went straight upstairs to see how Rogue was doing. The older girl was asleep. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Kitty grabbed her notebook and a think black marker. Ripping out one of the blank pages, she scrawled: "NO BOYS ALLOWED!!" on it and taped it to the outside the door. Feeling satisfied in a 10-year-old kind of way, Kitty sat down at her desk to start her homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't kill me! I know I said that this chapter would definitely be up yesterday, but I totally lost track of time. I figure that if you just take the opposite of everything I say, publishing wise, and then you'll know when the chapters will really be up. lol.  
  
Thanks tons to the reviewers!  
  
Peace215: lol! Loved your review, definitely had me giggling. Loved the idea of Kitty kicking Remy's ass even more, so I used it! Thanks for the tres fabulous idea.  
  
I'm not going to even try and predict when the next chappie will be up. (It'd be wrong anyway) But I will say that this week is really busy for me. I've got 2 huge unit tests, an even huge-er book report due, and I'm working all of my schools shows for this year's musical, as makeup artiste extraordinaire. I will promise to try and have another chapter up before the end of the week, but I can't guarantee anything.  
  
Thanks for sticking with me people!  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	12. Confrontations

Confrontations  
  
The next day, Rogue was staying home from school, so Kitty got ready alone. Thinking back to yesterday's events, she was trying to figure out why seeing Pietro with Alix had made her so angry. It have been because Alix was such a boyfriend stealing evil bitch. Yes, that was it! She was angry because she knew that Alix was bad news, and she didn't want Pietro to get hurt. Satisfied, she went downstairs.  
  
She was surprised to find a gorgeous bouquet of long stemmed red roses laying on one of the tables. Walking over to it, she picked up the attached card.  
  
"Jean: I love you. I hope you know that. –Scott," she read out loud. Running into the kitchen, she found Jean getting a vase out of the cabinet.  
  
"Jean! Did Scott send you all those flowers as a make up present?! That is soooo romantic!" squealed Kitty.  
  
Jean grinned. "Yeah. Ever since we made up, things have been going great."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Wow, that was really sweet of him."  
  
"I know," said Jean. "I'm so glad that we worked things out. Well, I'm gonna go put the roses in some water."  
  
Kitty smiled to herself. Now if only they could fix the Rogue situation. Then everyone would be happy again.  
  
*****************************At School**********************************  
  
As soon as she got to school, Kitty went searching for Lance. Hearing about how great things were with Jean and Scott had put her in a romantic mood.  
  
"Hey," she said, finding him at his locker.  
  
"Hey Kit," he replied, turning around to hug her.  
  
"Have I mentioned how totally happy I am that we made up?" she asked.  
  
Lance grinned. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."  
  
She giggled. "Well I am." –Kiss- "Really," –kiss- "really," –kiss- "really," –kiss- "happy."  
  
"Wow. Remind me to piss you off more often." He ducked a smack. "Hey, making up is fun."  
  
Grinning, he leaned in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, a silver blur rushed in between them. They both ended up kissing once of Pietro's cheeks.  
  
"GAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Lance. "Pietro, what the hell are you doing?!?! Oh, that was disgusting." He began frantically wiping his mouth off. Pietro was doing the same thing to his cheek.  
  
"Geeze Lance, I thought you'd realize and stop leaning in. Idiot."  
  
Kitty giggled. They both looked so cute when they were upset about looking un-manly in public. But she was surprised that Pietro was voluntarily talking to her. For the past few weeks, it seemed like he had been avoiding her.  
  
"So, uh, what's up with you two?" asked Pietro.  
  
Lance stared at Pietro with a confused look. Pietro was acting very un-Pietro like. "Okay Pietro, what do you want? You might as well just ask me."  
  
"I don't want anything! Geeze, can't a guy check up on his friends?" Pietro pretended to look offended.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Well something's going on with you. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you've suddenly developed an interest in Kitty's and my relationship." Suddenly, Lance remembered that Pietro had confessed to loving Kitty. Was he trying to pull something?  
  
"Yeah, well, we gotta go," said Lance hurriedly. "Come on Kitty, I uh, want to show you something."  
  
"Huh?" said Kitty, not expecting that. "I mean, yeah, okay, let's go." In truth, she was glad to get away from Pietro. Because when she was around him, she felt this strange, almost possessive feeling. Again, she assured herself that it was only that she didn't want to see him hurt.  
  
"Bye Pietro!" she said cheerfully.  
  
He gave her a half-hearted wave. When he had walked into school that morning, and seen Kitty and Lance being all mushy gushy with each other, something inside him just snapped. He couldn't stand seeing them act all in love. Hence, his little hey!-I'll-go-interrupt-them act.  
  
Down the hall, Kitty turned to Lance. "So, what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Uh, I...uh, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a really cute, goofy wave, and headed off to his first period class.  
  
Kitty smiled and touched the spot that he has kissed. "I love you too," she said.  
  
*****************************The Next Week******************************  
  
Rogue was back in school, and Kitty was feeling very protective, so the two girls stayed close together all day. Kitty was in a perpetually happy mood. 'Lance is good for her,' thought Rogue.  
  
But Rogue also noticed something unusual. Every time that Kitty and Lance were together, even if they were just sitting together, Pietro would suddenly appear and start babbling on about some random topic. It was very strange, almost like Pietro was trying to keep Kit and Lance from having any couple moments.  
  
'Hmmm,' thought Rogue. 'Ah wonder if maybe Pietro likes Kitty more than he lets on....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Guys! Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I still have a ton of crap to do. *bangs head on table*  
  
I've got a huge report to do this weekend, so I probably won't have another chapter out till Monday at the earliest. But you never know.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! I meant to say this last time, but yay, I've got over 100! Author feels loved. lol. Seriously, I really appreciate every review.  
  
Bitrona: I seem to remember Kitty taking her driving test in one of the episodes in season three or four. But then again, maybe I'm making that up. I don't really remember.....Oh well, for the purposes of this story, Kitty can drive. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. *winks*  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	13. Inevitable

Inevitable  
  
Finally, it was the weekend. Rogue could not have been happier. All week she had gone through the motions. Gone to school, pretended to be happy, etc. But she still couldn't get over Remy.  
  
At least when she was at home she didn't have to walk around with a fake smile on her face. She could just hide in her room.  
  
Kitty walked in and sat down on her bed with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Kit, what's wrong? Ah thought you were supposed to go see a movie with Lance."  
  
Kitty fell back on the bed. "Yeah, we were supposed to. But Pietro caught up with us at the theater. He insisted on seeing the movie with us. I couldn't take it, I said I had a stomach ache and came home. Don't get me wrong, Pietro is my friend and all, but he is starting to seriously annoy me." she said.  
  
"Ah've noticed it too. He's always hanging around the two of ya at school."  
  
Kitty groaned. "I know. He never used to. It's like he decided to make hanging out with me and Lance the sole purpose of his life."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Ah think he might like ya, Kit. Ah mean, what other explanation could there be for his behavior as of late?"  
  
Kitty stared incredulously at Rogue. "Pietro? Like me? That's insane Rogue. We're just friends, we've never been romantic at all. Maybe he's just craving attention or something. Or maybe he feels like Lance is hanging out with me more than he hangs out with him. They're best friends, maybe he thinks I'm coming between them."  
  
"Ah don't know," said Rogue doubtfully. "It still seems to me like there's something more to it than that."  
  
Kitty sat up. "But that can't be it. The idea of Pietro liking me crazy. Besides, he's the type of guy who will tell a girl if he likes her."  
  
"Well, maybe he's afraid to tell you because you guys are friends. Maybe he thinks it'd be too weird, or maybe he thinks it would ruin your friendship."  
  
"What am I going to do Rogue? I can't take much more of him conveniently popping up wherever Lance and I are. Sooner or later, I'm going to snap."  
  
Rogue considered this for a minute. "You have to talk to him. Otherwise he'll never stop. Just sit him down, and explain that you and Lance need some alone time."  
  
Kitty nodded. "That makes sense. But it's gonna be so, I don't know, awkward. I'm basically telling him to leave us alone. What if he gets really offended or hurt or something by it?"  
  
"Still. Pretending that you actually want him on all your dates is just as bad. If he's really your friend, then he'll understand. Just be gentle about it."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "I hope he takes it the right way. I mean, I like hanging out with him, just not during my dates with Lance."  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand," said Rogue. "He would hate it if you followed him on all his dates. And he definitely wouldn't hesitate to tell you how he felt."  
  
"You're right," said Kitty. "I'll try talking to him the next time I see him. Which will probably be really soon, considering his current obsession with appearing wherever Lance and I happen to be." ***************************At Gambit's Apartment************************  
  
Remy was a mess. Ever since he'd broken up with Rogue, he'd been miserable. He couldn't focus on anything. He saw her face everywhere.  
  
The first girl he'd ever truly loved, and he went and ruined it. At first, he tried to just let it go. But it has gotten to the point where he couldn't eat. He had suddenly developed insomnia, staying up till 4 am imagining what Rogue was doing at that moment.  
  
Well, Remy wasn't dense enough to ignore those signs. He was in love with Rogue. This was the real deal, she was "the one." And he wasn't about to let her get away. He'd regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
So, he came up with a plan to get his chere back. And with a little help from Kurt, it was put in motion.  
  
******************************The Institute******************************  
  
"Hey Rogue," said Kurt, 2 hours later. "Scott just called. He said he wants you to meet him in the park, on the bench in front of that really big oak tree. Said he needs to talk to you about something important. So stop torturing yourself with this Remy situation and go meet him."  
  
Rogue looked up from her magazine. "Hmm, Ah wonder what he wants to talk to me about. And please don't remind me of Remy." She got up, put on her coat, and walked out the door.  
  
Kurt laughed to himself. "Oh Rogue. You vill be thanking me when you get back. Oh yes, you vill." Grinning at the prospect of helping his sister, he teleported downstairs into the kitchen and rewarded himself with several chocolate chip cookies.  
  
********************************The Park********************************  
  
Rogue entered the park and walked over to the bench in front of the oak tree. But the person sitting on it wasn't Scott. It was Remy.  
  
"Damn it Kurt," muttered Rogue. She turned abruptly and started walking back out of the park.  
  
"Rogue, wait," called Remy. He walked over to her. "Come back here. We need to talk, and I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
She glared at him. "Ah tried to talk to you last time Remy. You didn't want to hear it. Now all of the sudden you do?"  
  
He sighed. "Look, Rogue. I--I made a mistake. A big one. And I hate myself for it. The look on your face when the door opened—it pierced my heart. Seeing you like that killed me. And it was even worse knowing that I caused it. I was a fool, Rogue. I love you, not Alix. I was using her for temporary relief from my pain, I—I never want to see you hurt like that again. So can we please, please put this behind us. I just—I really want to hold you again."  
  
Rogue shut her eyes. Unwillingly, a picture of Alix in Remy's T-shirt sprang into her mind. Opening her eyes, she stared levelly at him. "Who writes your lines Remy?"  
  
He looked like she had slapped him. "W-What?" he said, faintly.  
  
"This entire dialogue is right out of a bad romance novel. You apologize and beg for my forgiveness, and then Ah fall into your arms and everything is happy again. Well Ah've got news for you. This is the real world. And you can't expect me to forgive you because you whisper some sweet nothings in my ear. How do you think Ah felt, seeing you do something with another girl that you could never do with me? Ah can't forgive you for that Remy. For me to know that we can never be that intimate, and that you would sleep with another girl behind my back is just too much. Ah'd say I'm sorry, but Ah'm not. You brought this down on yourself. And as much as Ah may want to, Ah just can't."  
  
Turning on her heel, Rogue walked out of the park.  
  
*************************The Brotherhood House***************************  
  
Kitty was at the Brotherhood House visiting Lance. "Hey Kit," Lance yelled from the kitchen where he was getting sodas. "Can you run upstairs and tell Pietro that his fathers on the phone for him?"  
  
"Sure," said Kitty. Pietro was the last person she wanted to talk to. She kept putting off talking to him about following her and Lance around. But since he hadn't come downstairs to bug them yet, Kitty hoped that maybe he had gotten over it.  
  
"Pietro," she said, cringing at the thought of him jumping up and coming down to join them. "Your Da—" Kitty stopped short. Pietro was on the bed, half clothed, with some girl from school."  
  
"Shit," he muttered, trying to find his shirt in the darkness.  
  
"I—I—excuse me for interrupting, I—oh God..." she turned around and headed very quickly for the stairs.  
  
Pietro came stumbling out of his room, trying to straighten his shirt as he ran after her. "Kitty—I--Jesus!" He tripped on his pant leg and fell over, rolling to her feet. Scrambling to his feet, he ran a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"That wasn't what it looked like, I..." he paused, trying to think of some way to justify what she had just walked in on.  
  
"No, no it's fine," said Kitty embarrassedly. "I—you can do whatever you want, I—I was just supposed to tell you that your Dad was on the phone, I didn't realize that you—that you and her were—well you know what I mean." She flushed slightly.  
  
'She is really cute when she's embarrassed,' thought Pietro.  
  
"I'm really sorry Pietro. I—you can go back to—whatever you were doing, I'll just tell your father that you're busy or something...."  
  
He grinned at her. "I don't really want to go back in there now."  
  
Kitty panicked, thinking he really was going to join them downstairs. "O-oh, well, I hope I didn't ruin some kind of special moment....' she trailed off.  
  
"No, actually, you gave me the opportunity to do something even more special."  
  
He cupped her face with his hands, leaned in, and kissed her.  
  
Kitty, totally caught off guard, stood there for a few seconds before pushing him away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked. At that moment, Lance came upstairs to see what was taking Kitty so long, and Pietro's girl of the moment came out of his bedroom in a sheet.  
  
Lance looked furious. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Pietro," whined the girl in the sheet. "Come on back to bed! I've got a little surprise for my man!" She pulled out some whipped cream. "Mmmmm."  
  
Pietro cringed, Kitty looked disgusted, and Lance glared.  
  
"Uh, Ally," said Pietro. "I think you'd better go. My room mate and I need to have an important discussion."  
  
"But Baby! We're not finished yet!"  
  
"Now," said Lance firmly. Grabbing her by the arm, he pointed to the stairs. "Get out of my house."  
  
He turned back towards Kitty and Pietro. "Pietro, I'm going to kill you. You—I'm going to kill you. What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing Kitty like that?"  
  
"I—I was just—well, I wanted...." Pietro didn't know what to say. Lance was glaring at him expectantly, and Kitty looked angry too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there we have chapter 13. Just so no one sues me, I got the "Who writes your lines Remy?" idea from The A List.  
  
Questions to ponder until the next update: Who will Kitty choose? Will Rogue and Remy ever get back together? And what ever happened with Toad and Wanda?  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	14. Not This Time

Not This Time  
  
Kitty was leaning against the upstairs wall of the Brotherhood House. She still couldn't believe that Pietro had just walked out of his room and kissed her. Just like that. And when he had just been feeling up some other girl in his bedroom!  
  
"Pietro," she said angrily. "What was that? You can't just walk out from having sex with some girl and then kiss me!! That's disgusting! It's wrong, it's stupid, it's....a lot of bad things!" She was glaring at him.  
  
Lance nodded. "I can't believe you. Kitty is my girlfriend!" He kept saying, "I told you to stay away from her." There must be something she was missing here.  
  
"Uh, guys?" she said. "Is there something going on that I don't know about? Lance, what do you mean you told Pietro to stay away from me? Why?"  
  
Both boys stopped, mid yell. Pietro gave Lance a don't-you-dare-tell-her look. Kitty knew that she'd guessed right about something going on.  
  
"What? You have to tell me. This involves me too, what's going on?"  
  
Pietro sighed and nervously ran his finger through his hair. "I—what I mean to say is—well, I—see, the thing is, I—"  
  
"He loves you," interrupted Lance, giving Pietro a dark look. "He loves you, my girlfriend."  
  
All the color drained out of Kitty's face. "In a—a r-roman—romantic way?"  
  
Pietro turned away from her. This was all wrong. Lance was ruining what should have been a wonderful moment. But from the horrified look on Kitty's face, she didn't love, or even like, him back.  
  
"Yes," said Lance. "Out of all the girls in the freakin town, he has to go and fall for mine."  
  
Kitty looked over at Pietro. His back was to her. "Pietro," she said softly. "Is that t-true?"  
  
"Yes," he said shortly, still not turning around. "But since you obviously don't feel the same way, just forget about it. It was stupid anyway." He started to walk downstairs.  
  
Lance walked over to Kitty and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry about him Kitty. I don't know what his problem is, but he admitted to me that he loves you."  
  
Kitty didn't know what to think. This was all happening too fast. "Wait," she said to Lance. "If told you that he...loved me, then why didn't you tell me what he said?"  
  
Lance looked uncomfortable. " Because....because I was afraid that you might, I don't know, love him back. I know that irrational, but after seeing you two pretend to like each other, I was seriously worried about it."  
  
Kitty felt bad then. Maybe she had taken the plan a little too far.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Lance smiled at her. "I know, I just....you guys really seemed like you liked each other."  
  
"Yeah....." said Kitty. "I need to go and talk to Pietro. We have some things to sort out. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Lance looked kind of nervous, but nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. I'll be waiting here when you get back."  
  
Kitty smiled at him. "Thanks. And thank you for being so understanding." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss, and then headed outside to find Pietro.  
  
***************************The Institute**********************************  
  
Rogue was siting on her bed glaring at the wall. Kurt hadn't been home when she returned, so Rogue had to wait to yell at her. Rogue couldn't believe that Kurt had gone along with Gambit's little plan. Her brother was obviously slipped and hit his head on something hard.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Rogue picked it up, thinking it might be Kurt.  
  
"Hello?" she said angrily.  
  
"Why, Bonjour Mademoiselle Rogue," came a mellifluous Cajun voice.  
  
Rogue tensed. What the hell was Gambit doing calling her after what had happened in the park? She'd made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"Listen Gambit, Ah don't know what the hell you think you're doin', but—"  
  
"Non, non. It's Jean-Luc, Remy's father." He chuckled. "I take it you want nothing to do with my son. A wise choice, after the horrible way he treated you."  
  
Rogue stared at the phone. Remy's father? She hadn't seen or spoken to him since that little incident in New Orleans, and that was practically a year ago. Why was he calling her?  
  
"J-Jean----Mr. LeBeau? Uh, hi. Um, Ah—"  
  
"I'm calling to offer my condolences over the end of your relationship with my son. He told me all about it. I apologize for his incredible rudeness towards you. He never did know a good thing when he had it."  
  
Rogue was growing more confused by the moment. This was too weird. Since when did Gambit and Jean-Luc have a friendly relationship?  
  
"Uh, thanks..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Listen, Rogue. I'll be in town next week visiting Remy. I wonder if I might take you out for a coffee while I'm there, to make up for Remy's bad behavior. Not all the LeBeau men treat their women with such disrespect."  
  
"Um, s-sure, Ah guess. Uh, just call the Institute whenever you're free."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will. Talk to you next week Cherie."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Bye..." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, now that was freaky," she said out loud. "This had better not be another one of Gambit's plans to get me to go out with him again."  
  
*********************In the Park with Kitty and Pietro************************  
  
Kitty finally found Pietro in the park. He was sitting rather dejectedly on one of the benches.  
  
"Pietro," she called out to him. "We need to talk."  
  
He turned around and glared at her. "What? What could you possibly want? Come to rub it in some more?"  
  
"Hey, you know I would never do that. Do you really think so little of me?"  
  
He scowled and turned away from her. Kitty walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"So that's why you've been popping up whenever Lance and I are together," she said slowly. "You wanted to make sure we never had any alone time because you were....jealous." The thought was kind of thrilling.  
"What am I supposed to say? I love you? You already know that."  
  
"How about telling me when you realized this? Or, you could tell me why Lance knew before I did. Or better yet, you could tell me why."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his. "I realized it right after we stopped pretending to like each other. Lance somehow figured it out. He told me to stay away from you. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I—I thought about telling you, but it seemed too weird. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. And I shouldn't have to tell you why."  
  
Kitty stared at him, shocked. "I need to know why," she said, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He looked at her exasperatedly. "Why? For Christ's sake Kitty, you're gorgeous, okay? And you're smart, and nice, and crazy, and you make me laugh, and I love teasing you, and arguing with you, and you have no idea what your shampoo does to me." He shivered slightly. "And I had more fun pretending to be your boyfriend than I ever did with any of my actual girlfriends."  
  
"P-Pietro," said Kitty slowly. "I'm—flattered, but....you've never shown any romantic interest in me before. We've always been just friends....I mean, I had no idea that you—that you.....loved me."  
  
Pietro was avoiding her eyes. "Yeah, well now you know." Suddenly he looked up at her. He leaned over and kissed her, slowly and gently. This time she didn't pull away.  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel that?" he asked. "When we were pretending to like each other, you had to have felt something there. I know I did."  
  
Kitty bowed her head. This was hard. Quite possibly the hardest thing she had ever had to do. "Look, Pietro. I'm dating Lance. We have a good relationship. I don't want to hurt him, or you. But I can't just dump him over some thing I feel when I kiss you. Which I shouldn't even be doing."  
  
"But you do feel something?" pressed Pietro.  
  
"Yes, I feel something. But that's not enough to make me love you. It's—it's just a feeling." Kitty looked slightly panicked. "I'm sorry Pietro. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand."  
  
Kitty stood up and walked out of the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And you finally have chapter 14! I am so, sooo sorry that I didn't get it posted yesterday. I completely lost track of time. Author feels bad, she begs for your forgiveness and understanding.  
  
Anyways, there you have it. Thanks as always to the reviewers.  
  
Next Chappie: What's going to happen with Kitty and Pietro? And, Rogue is going on a date with........Jean Luc? What's up with that?  
  
Stick with me people, I got a corker of an idea last night. I've got big, big plans for the Romy situation. *cackles maniacally*  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	15. Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

Author's Note  
  
Hey everybody. Boy do I have some major explaining to do. Okay, here it goes:  
  
I was re-reading chapters 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 of my fic. They really sucked. Seriously, I was cringing when I saw some of the stuff I had typed. I was feeling very uninspired during the time I wrote those chapters. I was only updating for the sake of updating.  
  
So, I spent all day doing a major re-haul of chapters 10-14. They are all quite different from what they were originally. I apologize for my awful writing. I hope that the new chapters 10-14 are better.  
  
Confused? Lemme try again. Chapters 1-9 are the same, I did not change them at all. I did, however, drastically change the events that took place in chapters 10-14. So, I would appreciate it if you all would re-read chapters 10-14. Please let me know what you think of the new direction I am going in.  
  
For those of you who reviewed chapters 10-14: I really appreciate it. And if you liked the old chapters, I'm sorry, but I had to change them. It's not that they were horribly awful, but they were very OOC and very unrealistic. I personally think that the fic is better with the changes. I can only hope that you, the reviewers, agree with me.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this, and for taking the time to re- read chapters 10-14. Again, I sincerely apologize.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	16. A Poisened Cup

A Poisoned Cup  
  
Kitty was sitting on her balcony with her legs hanging over the side. She looked out to the horizon. The sun was setting, and the entire sky was a brilliant, fiery red-orange.  
  
Kitty sighed. Today had been crazy. Pietro had kissed her, and then confessed that he loved her. And then she'd had that very hard, awkward talk with him in the park. After that, she'd stopped by the BoM House to let Lance know that everything was alright. And now she was back at the Institute, trying to make sense of her situation.  
  
The problem was, everything wasn't alright. The more she thought about it, the more Kitty wondered if she was wrong to ignore this thing between her and Pietro. She definitely felt something when he kissed her. But she felt something when she kissed Lance too. They were both great guys. Different, but still great. She couldn't, for the life of her, decide on just one of them.  
  
Rogue came up behind her, dressed for a date. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Did you finally get back together with Remy?"  
  
A dark look passed over Rogue's face. "No. Ah, uh, Ah'm goin' out to dinner with...Kurt! Yeah, uh, it's this brother-sister thing."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Well, tell Kurt I said hello."  
  
"Uh, yeah, Ah will." Rogue nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and walked downstairs. She certainly didn't want Kitty to know that she was meeting her ex-boyfriend's father for coffee. And especially since this particular ex-boyfriend's father happened to be a master thief. She was due to meet Jean-Luc at the Dark Poetry Café in 15 minutes, and she still didn't know what he wanted. Rogue was regretting that she ever agreed to go. It was too weird  
  
Gathering all of her confidence, she walked into the café. He was already there, waiting for her, at one of the small, candlelit tables. Trying to appear aloof, she strode over to him.  
  
He stood up bowed to her. "Mademoiselle." He smirked at her. "Allow me to help you to your seat." He pulled it out for her, waited until she sat down, and then gently pushed it in.  
  
Sitting down across from her, he leaned forward on the table. "So, Rogue. How are you?" She stared at him. His voice was like silk.  
  
"Uh....Ah'm fine....how--how are you?" Rogue suddenly felt very drowsy. The candles on the table were giving off the most enthralling scent. It was she was floating amidst the clouds, or suspending under the ocean. She felt very, very relaxed. He could hardly keep the excitement out of his eyes. "Why I am just glorious, Cherie. Now, I'm sure that you are wondering why I asked to see you. I came seeking your help my dear. You see, there's a little problem at home, back in New Orleans. And Remy, well, he has refused to help me. For a time, I was quite distressed. And then I remembered you. You, darling Rogue, are the perfect person to help me. It is a matter of family honor. I have been grievously disrespected, and I must correct the error. Surely you could find it in your heart to help an old man?"  
  
Rogue giggled. She felt like she weighed nothing at all. "Sure...." she slurred drowsily. "Ah'd—Ah'd love to help you." She giggled again.  
  
Jean-Luc smiled, his eyes glittering. "I always knew that I could count on you Rogue. As I said before, my son was crazy to let you go."  
  
Rogue frowned slightly. Remy....she was mad at him for something, but she couldn't quite remember what. Jean-Luc passed her a drink.  
  
"Louisiana specialty. It's called Nha Trang. I brought some with me, just for you. Go on, drink it."  
  
Rogue slowly reached for the glass. It was filled with a swirling crimson red liquid. She took a small sip. It was like fire shooting down her throat. But just as soon as it had come, the burning sensation faded, and Rogue was left with a warm, tingly feeling all over. It made her even more tired. Everything started to spin around her. She closed her eyes.  
  
From outside, an incredulous stranger was watching the scene in the café. Gambit stared, unable to look away. Rogue was having some kind of date with his Jean-Luc. His father. The two of them, just sitting there, cozy as can be, like it was no big deal.  
  
With a growl, Gambit whipped his trench coat around and stalked off. Something wasn't right here.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the café, Rogue had fallen asleep on the table. Smirking to himself, Jean-Luc picked her up and carried her out the back door to a waiting car. It sped off into the night. Not a trace of Rogue's having been at the café was left behind.  
  
****************************At the Institute*******************************  
  
Kitty was still sitting on her balcony, still contemplating the Pietro-Lance situation. It was pitch black outside, the round, full moon was rising above clouds. Kitty shivered slightly. It was dark to the point of being a little scary.  
  
She took a deep breath. 'Don't be such a baby!' she scolded herself. 'You're 16 years old, 16 teen year olds aren't afraid of the dark!' Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  
She started to turn around slowly, to reassure herself that no one was there. But just as she came to face the door back into her room, someone clamped a hand firmly over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows near the door.  
  
Kitty's heart stopped. Panic was rising like crazy all through her body. She tried to scream, but the gloved hand would not allow it.  
  
"Kitty—" said a low, masculine voice. At that moment, Kitty furiously remembered that she could phase. Angry with herself for taking so long, she phased out of her attacker's grip and delivered a kick to his groin.  
  
The figure buckled and groaned. "Not again," she heard it mutter.  
  
"Who are you?" hissed Kitty. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
The mystery man raised his head, and Kitty saw that it was Gambit. She squeaked in surprise. "Gambit? W-What are you doing?!"  
  
Still wincing in pain, Gambit managed to straighten up. Realizing what she had just done to him, Kitty clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry about that. But what was I supposed to think? You could have knocked on my door or something, what's with you grabbing me like that?" She was glaring at him now.  
  
Gambit glared back at her. "I don't want anyone else to know I'm here. I wouldn't have even come if I weren't absolutely desperate."  
  
Anger rippled through Kitty's veins. "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. "What makes you think I'd help you at all?"  
  
Gambit clenched his jaw. "It's about Rogue. I think she's in trouble."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "Well why didn't you just say that right away? What happened to her?!"  
  
"Did she tell you where she was going tonight?"  
  
Kitty frowned. "She told me that she was going out with Kurt for some family dinner thing. But I could tell that she was lying. She was way too nervous. I thought she was going on a date and just didn't want to tell me in case it didn't work out."  
  
Gambit scowled. "Yeah, well, she was on a date alright. With my father."  
  
"You're father?!" screeched Kitty. "Why would she go out with him?" she asked more quietly. "He's, well, no offense, but he's like, a bad guy. Rogue would never, ever, agree to go meet him! Especially right after she'd broken up with you."  
  
"You don't know him. He can very convincing when he wants something. He's the master of scamming people. I'm worried that he's trying to get Rogue to go along with some crazy plan of his."  
  
"Rogue would never agree to anything like that," said Kitty. "If he were planning something evil, she'd be out of there before you could count to ten."  
  
"Well when I saw them, she looked like she'd agree to anything. We have to go find out what's going on and get her out of there."  
  
"Okay," agreed Kitty. "Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"  
  
"No," said Gambit grimly. "Let's go to the café and ask if they saw anything unusual." Kitty nodded, and the two climbed down to the ground and got on Gambit's motorcycle."  
  
***************************AT the BoM House***************************  
  
Lance was leaning against the window in the living room. Things in the house were very tense, what with Pietro having confessed to Kitty. Sighing to himself, he noticed that it had started to rain.  
  
He walked outside and stood on the front porch. He had always liked thunderstorms. Pietro strolled up the walk, having returned from visiting Magneto. Just then, Gambit's motorcycle sped by, going well above the speed limit. Lance could see that Gambit had a girl on the bike with him, a girl with a brown ponytail that was whipping in the wind.  
  
"Hey! That's Kitty!" said Lance, surprised. Pietro turned to look. The bike made a sharp right. Both boys could clearly hear Kitty screaming.  
  
Lance panicked. "S-She hates Gambit!" he said. "Ever since they had that fight about Rogue, she's hated him. She-she'd never willingly get on his bike. He's kidnapped her or something!"  
  
Pietro's head whipped up. "What? Don't be stupid Lance."  
  
Lance glared at him. "You heard her screaming Pietro. Something's not right."  
  
Pietro tried to fight down his growing unease. Kitty had sounded absolutely terrified.  
  
Lance ran inside and got his car keys, and then ran to the driveway and started his jeep. "I'm going to get her."  
  
Pietro jumped in the front sit. "I'm coming with you." Lance was too worried about Kitty to argue. The jeep sped off in the same direction as Gambit's motorcycle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this took me so long everyone. I apologize. ff.net screwed up my editing, and I was so pissed, I couldn't deal with it. (it's all fixed now, yay!)  
  
Hope you enjoy chapter 16.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers.  
  
Bitrona: I know, ff.net screwed up my replaced chapters. Does everything make sense now? Sorry if you were confused.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	17. A Plot Uncovered

A Plot Uncovered  
  
Jean-Luc sat in the back of a car with the unconscious Rogue. The driver, a beefy man decidedly lacking in intelligence, was driving well overt the speed limit. Jean-Luc sighed annoyedly and leaned his forehead against the tinted window.  
  
"Slow down Cormac! The last thing we need is for the police to pull us over," he barked.  
  
"Uh, sorry Boss," replied Cormac.  
  
"Imbecile," muttered Jean-Luc. He glanced down at Rogue. She was still sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he brushed her hair out of her face. Yes, he could see why his son was attracted to this girl. She had a mysterious quality about her. But there was no time for sentimental feelings now. He had work do to.  
  
Smiling sardonically, he patted Rogue's arm. "Sleep well pretty one. Come tomorrow, you'll need all the strength you can get."  
  
***************************Kitty and Remy********************************  
  
Remy growled in frustration. He and Kitty were at The Dark Poetry Café, where he had last seen Rogue. The waiter they were speaking to had the worst memory in the history of planet earth.  
  
"Uh.....well....I think maybe they went left...no, maybe it was right......no, maybe it was.....I really don't remember. Can I interest you two in the special of the day? It's a double mochachino latte with caramel and—"  
  
"No," snapped Gambit. "For the hundredth time, I don't want any damn coffee! I need to find someone who saw the girl with white streaks in her hair leave."  
  
A nearby waitress spoke up. "I remember that girl. She was with the gorgeous guy with the pony tail, right?"  
  
Gambit clenched his jaw. "Right. Did you see which way they went when they left?"  
  
The waitress snapped her gum. "Yah. They went out the back door. The girl was asleep or something, cause the guy had to carry her out."  
  
Kitty blanched. "Rogue wouldn't just fall asleep on a dinner date! He must have slipped her something!!"  
  
Gambit grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back door. An eerie, unlit road led in only one direction.  
"Look!" said Kitty.  
  
There were skid marks where a car had been parked. Gambit swore under his breath.  
  
"Wait here," he commanded. Seconds later, he had pulled his motorcycle around back. Kitty hopped on, and they sped off down the dark road.  
  
**************************Lance and Pietro********************************  
  
Lance was driving around Bayville like a madman, looking for any sign of Gambit's motorcycle and Kitty. By this time, both boys had worked themselves into a state of panic.  
  
"Damn it," said Lance for the hundredth time. "Where could he possibly have taken her? We checked his house, the old Acolyte base, and a bunch of places around town!"  
  
Pietro was clenching and unclenching his fists. "I don't know! There's got to be something we're missing."  
  
"Like what?!?!" yelled Lance exasperatedly.  
  
Pietro's head snapped up suddenly. "I've got it! Turn left here." He gestured to a dark alley.  
  
Lance swerved the jeep to the left. "Here?" he asked dubiously.  
  
"Yeah," said Pietro. He hopped out and started walking into the alley. Lance stared at Pietro's back for a few seconds before following.  
  
"Okay Pietro, you've lost me. What exactly does this have to do with finding Kitty?"  
  
Pietro waved a hand at Lance impatiently. "This has everything to do with finding her." He pointed to the entrance to the sewers at the back of the alley. "Caliban. He's a Morlock. Wanda used him to find me back when I was working for Magneto. He can tell us where Kitty is. I'll go and get him." He lifted up the cover and jumped down into the sewers.  
  
Much as he didn't want to be, Lance was impressed. But his anger towards Pietro wasn't important right now. He had to save Kitty.  
  
A second later, Pietro was back with Caliban. "We need to find someone," said Lance. "Her name is Kitty Pryde."  
  
Caliban sighed and closed his eyes. "She is with the one they call Gambit," he said in a gravelly voice. "They are at the docks."  
  
Lance slammed his fist against the wall. "Let's go," he said. He jogged quickly back to the jeep and jumped in.  
  
"Thank you," said Pietro to Caliban, before he turned and ran to join Lance.  
  
*************************Rogue and Jean-Luc******************************  
  
At the docks, Cormac was carrying the still unconscious Rogue to a waiting helicopter. Jean-Luc was in the front passenger seat.  
  
"Hurry up," he snapped as Cormac loaded Rogue into the back seat. "Take care of the car."  
  
"Sure thing boss." Cormac trudged back to the limo and began to spray gasoline all over it.  
  
At that moment, Gambit and Kitty pulled up on the motorcycle. Gambit recognized Cormac, his father's long-time bodyguard, right away.  
  
Jumping off his bike, Gambit charged at the bigger man. "Cormac!" he growled. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it stops now!"  
  
Cormac grinned maliciously at Gambit. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal son. We got something of yours Remy?"  
  
Gambit snarled and made to tackle Cormac. Just before Gambit could grab him, Cormac threw a match on the gasoline-covered car. Immediately, it was engulfed in flames. Gambit staggered backwards to avoid being burned.  
  
From somewhere behind him, he heard Kitty scream. "Rogue's in the helicopter!" Gambit cursed loudly.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Kitty as she phased them through the fire. But they were too late. The helicopter had taken off and was heading southward in the sky. Gambit cursed loudly again.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kitty, near tears.  
  
"We're going to take that and follow them," said Gambit. He pointed to another helicopter in on of the warehouses.  
  
The cool, calm, collected Kitty took over. "Okay. I'll drive. Let's go, we're wasting time." She walked briskly over to the helicopter and climbed in.  
Gambit stared after her in wonder. This girl went from one emotion to another in seconds. He didn't know how Lance put up with it. Shaking his head, he climbed in after her and buckled his seat belt.  
  
***************************Lance and Pietro*******************************  
  
Lance and Pietro pulled up just as Kitty was flying the helicopter into the air.  
  
"No!" yelled Lance. He ran down the runway waving his arms. "NO!!"  
  
Pietro slammed the jeep door shut. What was Gambit doing? This was insane.  
  
The ground shook, venting Lance's frustration. "What are we going to do now?!" he yelled. "If he's done something to her...."  
  
Pietro shook his head clear of any such thoughts. The very idea made him physically ill. "Don't think about it," he said shortly. "We'll follow them on land." He grabbed Lance's arm and took off running underneath the helicopter.  
  
**************************Rogue and Jean-Luc*****************************  
  
Rogue was slowly waking up in the back of the helicopter. Her head pounded in pain and foggy memories. Something about Remy's father and a dinner date. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around.  
  
"W-where am Ah?"  
  
"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes."  
  
Rogue looked for the source of the silky voice. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Finally, her eyes settled on Jean-Luc getting out of his seat and crawling over to her. It was then that she realized that whatever she was in was moving. No, not moving. Flying.  
  
"What's going on? Where am Ah?!?" Rouge's voice rose slightly in a combination of shock and panic.  
  
Before she could regain full use of her arms and legs, Jean-Luc tied them with steel wire. "Relax, Cherie. You're just going to help me out with a little business venture."  
  
"What? Ah didn't....wait a second. How did you get meh here?!"  
  
He chuckled. "You don't remember? Oh that's right. Loss of memory is a common side effect of Nha Trang."  
  
Rogue gagged. "You....you drugged me?!"  
  
His eye flashed like cold steel. "No more questions." He put a strip of duct tape over her mouth and sat back down.  
  
Rogue struggled for a while, but eventually gave up. It was useless. She would have to wait until he untied her to try and escape. AS the helicopter flew on, a million thoughts flooded her head. But one prevailed above all the others.  
  
'What is he going to do to meh?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It's complicated, so I won't get into it here. But enjoy this chapter, I promise promise promise the next one will be up within a week this time.  
  
~Druid-Priestess~ 


	18. Trapped

Kitty was expertly flying the helicopter over the coastal United States. They'd been following Jean-Luc for almost and hour.   
  
Gambit had been silent for most of the ride. He was twisting his gloves around in his hands angrily.   
  
"Um, w-where do you think he's taking her?" ventured Kitty quietly.  
  
Gambit looked down at the land below and clenched his jaw. His fears were confirmed. There was no doubt in his mind as to where his father was taking Rogue. He himself had flown this route many times.  
  
"He's taking her to Louisiana," he said flatly. "To the Thieves Guild."  
  
Kitty drew a sharp breath. She didn't know much about Remy's past, but she enough to know that Rogue's situation was not good. Grimly, she set the helicopters coordinates to New Orleans, Louisian a.   
  
Lance and Pietro were in Columbia, Carolina. They had stopped so Pietro could rest his arms. Lance was stalking around the gas station. What was talking Pietro so long in the bathroom?  
  
Finally, Pietro reappeared, his mouth stuffed full of a six pack of powdered doughnuts.   
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, his voice muffled by all the food crammed into it.  
  
Lance scowled. "I've been ready. Let's go."  
  
"Hey," said Pietro, growing defensive. "I don't know where they're going, or it would be a lot easier. I have to keep stopping so I can make sure we're still with them."  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's just go," snapped Lance.   
  
They went.   
  
Rogue's mind was in turmoil. She was tied up in helicopter, after having been kid-napped by her ex-boyfriend's father and his body guard. This was insane, she had to be dreaming.   
  
The helicopter gave a sickening lurch. Rogue's stomach leapt up into her throat. Nope, she was definitely not dreaming. For the first time in weeks, she wished that Remy were there with her.   
  
The helicopter was descending, Rogue could feel it. She could only imagine what awaited her on the ground.   
  
Jean-Luc turned around and smiled evilly at her. "At last we have arrived. It is time for the final pieces of the puzzle to be put into place. Don't be scared, Cherie. It will be over sooner than you think."  
  
Rogue glared at him and struggled against her bonds. He only laughed, and turned back around to give directions to Cormac.   
  
"As soon as we land, go and fetch the car. I will bring the girl. As soon as we are inside, go straight to the Conclave. Stop for nothing. And don't worry about the helicopter. Leave it at the base."  
  
"Uh, sure thing boss," said Cormac.   
  
The Conclave? Wasn't that like, part of a church? Rogue was mystified. He was taking her to a church? That couldn't be right.  
  
The helicopter touched down gently. Cormac killed the engine and jumped out. Jean-Luc grabbed Rogue and dragged her over the seat. He picked her up and carried her outside.   
  
It was warm out. 'We must be down South,' thought Rogue. And then it hit her. New Orleans. Remy's father lived in New Orleans. All of the memories from her last visit (Cajun Spice, remember that episode?) came flooding back. He must be taking her to the Thieves Guild.   
  
Jean-Luc threw her into the backseat of a limo and climbed in after her.  
  
"Hey, Boss," said Cormac, looking in the rearview mirror. "Looks like Remy went an' followed us. You want me to take care of him?"  
  
"No, that will not be necessary Cormac. I will deal with Remy when the time comes." He smiled, and there was a malicious glint in his eye.   
  
"He's using me to lure Remy here,' thought Rogue numbly. A sickening feeling gripped her stomach. The car drove off into the night, as Rouge silently pled for help.  
  
"They're landing!" said Kitty.  
  
"Gambit practically jumped out of his seat. "Hurry up and land this damn thing." He pulled out a deck of cards. He had been right. They were indeed in New Orleans.   
  
Kitty maneuvered the chopper to the ground. They both jumped out. Unfortunately, they were just in time to see the limo drive off. Gambit swore for the hundredth time that evening.

"What are we going to do now?"asked Kitty. "We need some kind of car."  
  
But Gambit was way ahead of her. He ran across the airstrip to where some cars were parked. "Get over here and phase us in!" he yelled to her.  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures. Kitty ran over and did as she was told. Seconds later, they were speeding off after the limo.   
  
"Damn it!" yelled Lance. They had just missed Kitty. Again.   
  
"Why would he take her to New Orleans?" asked Pietro.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" cried Lance in frustration. "Isn't he from here or something?"  
  
Suddenly, Pietro recalled something that his father had told him when the Acolytes were formed. Magneto had said that Gambit had a troubled past, and that he came from the Thieves Guild.   
  
"Lance," said Pietro quietly. "I think Kitty is in more danger than we thought. Gambit is taking her to the Thieves Guild. It's like this big crime organization that he belongs to or something."  
  
Lance paled. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna --"  
  
"No time," said Pietro. "Let's go."  
  
The car came to a stop. Cormac got out and opened the door for Jean-Luc, who grabbed Rogue and got out.   
  
"Here we are, Cherie," he breathed into her ear. "Here we are at last." He carried her into a dark building.   
  
Rogue gasped. They were in a church. The Thieves Guild couldn't possibly be in a church. But sure enough, Jean-Luc carried her right to the Conclave.   
  
"Cormac," he snapped. "Sometime today."  
  
"Sorry Boss." Cormac lumbered up to the wall. Grunting, he shoved one of the lower stones that made up the wall until it slid backwards, revealing a secret passage.   
  
As is sensing her fear, Jean-Luc chuckled and leaned over her. "Welcome to the Thieves  
Guild," he whispered.   
  
He stepped inside, still carrying her. Cormac followed, but turned to replace the stone.  
  
"Don't bother," said Jean-Luc. "I have a feeling someone else will be using it soon."  
  
He led the way down the tunnel, that was lit only by a few torches. All of the sudden, the darkness exploded into light.   
  
Rogue squinted and looked around. They were at the top of some stairs that led down to a large, rectangular room. The room was filled with people talking, laughing, and drinking. Tables and chairs were scattered around, as were kegs of alcohol. There were several doors leading to other rooms.  
  
"He's back!" cried one man. "The king has returned!" A cheer went up around the room.   
  
Jean-Luc stepped forward. "My friends!" he called out to the crowd. "I have completed the task successfully!" He held Rogue up over the edge of the stairs triumphantly.   
  
She screamed, afraid he would drop her. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering. Jean-Luc laughed at her.   
  
"Don't worry, I am done with you for now." He handed her over to Cormac. She watched as he ran down the stairs. Someone handed him a beer, which he gladly accepted. Anger rose in her when she saw how he had thrown himself onto his "throne" at the head of the table and proceeded to brag about kid-napping her.   
  
Cormac lumbered down the stairs and through on the doors. They were now in a crude looking bedroom. Cormac put her down on the bed and bound her to it with more rope.   
  
"Please," said Rogue. "Please, let me go. You must be sick of bein' a flunky. Let me go and we can both escape this place."  
  
Cormac studied her face for a second. That he burst out laughing. "Nice try girly. I wouldn't leave the Boss for all the freedom in the world." He lumbered back out into the main hall, shutting and bolting the door behind him.  
  
Rogue sighed, and screwed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill over.   
  
Outside the church, Gambit and Kitty has just arrived. Kitty was confused.  
  
"Wait, I thought we were going to the Thieves Guild," she said. "This looks like a church."   
  
"Just trust me," said Gambit shortly.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Kitty sarcastically under her breath. "Just look where that got Rogue."   
  
Inside the church, Gambit led her straight to the Conclave. They saw the open secret passage.   
  
Gambit smiled grimly. "Obviously my father is expecting me. Listen Kitty, we're going to need your powers here. As soon as we go through the tunnel, phase us down through the stairs. As soon as we get to the ground, go find Rogue. I'll handle everything else. Got it?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Got it."  
  
Just as they were about to run through the tunnel, Lance and Pietro came bursting in.   
  
"You lying, backstabbing, jerk!" said Lance, charging at Remy. Pietro ran up, grabbed Kitty, and ran her back to the pews.   
  
"What are you doing!?" screamed Kitty as she saw Lance punch Gambit. The two boys struggled.  
  
"What do you mean, what are we doing?" asked Pietro. "We're saving you!"  
  
"WHAT!? I don't need saving, Rogue does!"  
  
"But...Gambit kid-napped you! We saw you driving by on his motorcycle, you were screaming, you sounded scared!"  
  
"Yeah, because he was going so fast! Gambit's father kid-napped Rogue, so Gambit and I came to save her!"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Pietro.  
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
Pietro ran over and dragged Lance off Gambit. "Lance, stop! We really screwed up!" Pietro explained the situation.   
  
Lance was thoroughly embarrassed. "Uh, well, we'll uh, help you save Rogue," he mumbled, trying to salvage the situation.   
  
Kitty smiled at him. She couldn't believe he'd followed her all the way down because he thought he was in danger.   
  
"Oh Lance," she said, softly giving him a hug. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, even if I didn't really need it."   
He grinned, and whispered something that made her giggle. Pietro scowled.   
  
Gambit growled in exasperation. "You two can do this later, I think that saving Rogue's life is a little more important."  
  
"Sorry," said Kitty, instantly feeling guilty for forgetting about Rogue.   
  
They ran through the tunnel. She grabbed their hands, and phased them down through the stairs.   
  
However, all the fighting and screaming had given Jean-Luc an obvious warning that his son had arrived. So, he had laid a trap.   
  
As soon as the 4 mutants stepped into the room, they felt themselves falling. Sure enough, they were trapped in a 10 foot deep pit. Jean-Luc came up to put bars over the top. He smiled down at them.  
  
"Welcome home son."  
  
Gambit growled and lunged upwards. "Let us out of here!"  
  
Jean-Luc smiled even wider. "Soon my son. Soon you can see what you came so far to protect. Soon."


	19. A Scene Out of Hell

Kitty sighed and looked around. She'd been trapped in this hole with Lance, Pietro, and Gambit for at least 2 hours. The air was tight with tension. Every time they heard a burst of raucous laughter from above, Gambit would growl, punch the wall, and try to climb out. Kitty felt like slapping him. It was useless and he knew it.   
  
Pietro and Lance were having some short of whispered argument. They obviously didn't want her to know what it was about, because whenever one of them got too loud, the other one would shove him and go "shut up man!"   
  
Kitty turned away from all of them and tried for the hundredth time to phase through the wall. As usual, it didn't work. Jean-Luc had really thought of everything. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Pietro, looking at her sympathetically. Obviously he was done arguing with Lance.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. We're gonna get out of here."  
  
She glared at him. "I don't need sympathy Pietro. I'm fine. So why don't you go back to arguing with Lance about me, okay?"  
  
"What? We weren't-- "  
  
"Oh please," said Kitty. "I'm not stupid. What is it this time?"  
  
"Look, Kitty," said Lance uncomfortably. "Pietro and I were just discussing his reason for coming along on this trip."  
  
'He came along because he loves me,' thought Kitty. 'Pietro loves me.'   
  
"Um, fine, whatever," she snapped. "Just leave me alone. I need to think."  
  
Just then, someone lifted the up the cage that covered the hole. Strong arms lifted up Gambit, Lance, and Pietro. Kitty was left in the hole.   
  
"Hey!" screeched Kitty. "What's going on?! Let me out of here!" There was no reply. A blanket was thrown over the hole, and Kitty sank to her knees in total darkness. She could hear Lance yelling something, but he sounded so far away. Panic took over her body. Curling up into a ball on the floor, Kitty began to cry.

Meanwhile, Lance, Pietro, and Gambit were being dragged across the main wall to one of the far walls. Lance and Pietro were shackled to the wall. Gambit was taken to the center of the room and chained to the marble pillar that supported the ceiling.   
  
Jean-Luc's minions were clearing away the tables. The people were gathering along the walls. Apparently, there was going to be some kind of spectacle. Then, Jean-Luc himself came out, smirking all the way.  
  
"Ah, my son," he said to Gambit. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
Gambit responded to that with a few choice words that are never used in polite company.   
  
Jean-Luc chuckled. "You're feisty, that's good. The time has come for me to explain this situation to you. It is a plan that has been in the works for some 20 years. Now, all will be revealed."  
  
Gambit contributed a few more choice words.  
  
"Today, Remy, you will face your fate. Today you will participate in a winner-take-all battle, to the death. As my son, you will represent the LeBeau family in a battle against our biggest rival. You know exactly who I mean. Years of petty conflicts will end here tonight. The winner will receive all of the loser's wealth and resources, as well as the members of the losing clan .   
  
Gambit stared in disbelief. "What?" he asked, hoarsely.  
  
Jean-Luc's eyes grew tender. "I know you will not let me down my son. You I am proud of you. You became what I could not. Yours is a legacy that will far outlast mine."  
  
"I am nothing like you!" spat Gambit angrily.   
  
"Oh but you are," said Jean-Luc. "You may not realize it, but you are. Now, the rest should be obvious. I used the lovely Rogue to lure you here. As for your friends, it is unfortunate that they followed you. But then, we must all make sacrifices that we don't want to."  
  
"I will not fight for you," said Gambit quietly.  
  
"Yes, I was afraid you'd feel that way," said Jean-Luc. "But just think of what will happen to Rogue if you forfeit, and therefore lose. She will be in the hands of our greatest enemy. Lord only knows what they will do to her, especially since she is-oh, excuse me, was- so close to you."  
  
Gambit hung his head in bitter defeat. He would have to fight, for Rogue's safety.   
  
"Bring out the girl," said Jean-Luc. "She'll serve as motivation."  
  
"No!" said Gambit. "She doesn't need to see this. I'll fight, just leave her out of it."   
  
Jean-Luc smiled. "It's endearing Remy, how much you care about this girl. I would think you would want to see her. Bring her out!"  
  
Cormac disappeared through a door and came back out with a pale, haggard, red-eyed Rogue, still bound in rope.   
  
See her thus, Gambit was filled with an intense, burning anger. He struggled against his chains.  
  
"R-Remy," choked out Rogue. "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm so sorry. Ah Ah love you, so much. Ah'm sorry I let stupid things get in the way of that."  
  
Gambit drew a ragged breath. More than anything, he wanted to run to her, comfort her.   
  
"Rogue, it's me who should be sorry. I acted like a fool. When we get out of here, I will make it up to you, I swear it. I--"  
  
"Enough," said Jean-Luc. "It is time. Fight well my son, remember what it at stake."  
  
Gambit set his jaw, and the crowd murmured excitedly. Cormac set Rogue down in front of Lance and Pietro.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walked Jean-Luc's greatest enemy and his clan. Silently, they took their places on the other side of the hall. Their chosen fighter stepped forward. He was a tall, well,-built man who smiled arrogantly at Gambit tied to the pillar.   
  
Jean-Luc stepped forward and unchained Remy.   
  
"It begins," he said simply.  
  
The two young men began to circle each other. Suddenly, the other man lashed out and slashed Remy with a knife. Blood began to seep from the wound, which was on his shoulder.  
  
Rogue began to cry.   
  
The fight continued. Whenever one of the men landed a hit, his clan would erupt in loud cheering.   
  
As time went on, it became apparent that Remy was winning. Both men were bruised and bloody.   
  
Suddenly, Gambit picked up his opponent and threw him across the room. He landed with a sickening crunch on a blanket that was on the floor. A moment later he crashed through the bars and fell into a hole. The same hole that Kitty was trapped in.  
  
Lance and Pietro both cried out. Gambit was running across the room to check on Kitty. Jean-Luc and crew were celebrating Gambit's victory by rounded up members of the opposing clan. Noise filled the room, screams, laughter, and arguments. Rogue rolled against the wall, still crying. This was like a scene out of hell.   
  
Lance was furiously struggling to break free. His powers activated, and the ground began to shake. Stones fell from the ceiling, crushing people. Someone screamed "earthquake!" and  
there was a stampede for the door. People were trampled, and confusion ran rampant. Terrified screams filled the room.

Across the room, Kitty was shakily climbing out of the hole with the help of Gambit. Squinting against the sudden influx of light, she glanced around.  
  
Above their heads, a stone was knocked loose from the ceiling. It began to fall.  
  
"Kitty!"screamed Lance in horror. "Watch out!"  
  
Kitty looked over at him. "What "  
  
The rock landed with a thud. Rogue and Lance stared, in shock.   
  
Then, just as Rogue was about to burst into tears again, Gambit came walking over from the corner. He was followed by Kitty, who was leaning on the arm of Pietro.   
  
"You--" said Lance. "How how did you--"  
  
"The stone that my shackles were attached to crumbled," said Pietro. "I made it just in time."  
  
Kitty and Rogue both burst into tears.   
  
Gambit knelt down and gently untied Rogue. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "You're okay," he said, delirious with relief. "You're okay." Rogue sobbed onto his shoulder clutching his shirt with both hands.  
  
"We should give them a minute alone," said Kitty. Pietro nodded, and freed Lance from his shackles. The three of them walked across the room and sat on the stairs.  
  
"Kitty, I--I'm sorry," said Lance, staring at his hands. "I didn't mean to make the ceiling come crashing down, I-I just--when I saw that guy fall on top of you, I thought you were hurt or worse. I was only trying to get to you."  
  
Kitty looked over at him. "Lance, I know it wasn't your fault, really. I would never get mad at you for trying to help. I--"  
  
Pietro stood up quickly. "We should get out of here before that Jean-Luc guy comes back. I'll go get Rogue and Gambit." He took off across the room.  
  
Kitty sighed and put her head in her hands. Lance moved behind her and began to rub her shoulders comfortingly.   
  
"There's nothing you can do about him Kit. You can't change your feelings to make other people happy. He's just going to have to accept it."  
  
"I know, but I feel so bad. I should have never come up with that stupid plan to make you jealous. Then Pietro and me would be fine. We were fine before that, and now he can't even stand to be around me! God, why does life have to be so complicated?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "When you figure out the answer to that one, let me know."  
  
Pietro returned with Gambit and Rogue. He had a slightly forlorn look in his eyes. Trying to ignore it, Kitty stood up and went down to hug Rogue.  
  
"Oh Rogue. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought we were all going to die, it was horrible."  
  
Rogue hugged the younger girl back, still sniffling. "Thanks Kit. Ah just want to go home."  
  
"We're leaving right now," said Kitty.

The 5 mutants walked back upstairs, through the secret passage, out of the church, and right to the car that Gambit and Kitty had "borrowed" earlier. As Lance drove to the air strip, the car was silent. No one spoke a word.   
  
Once they arrived, Kitty began to prep the chopper for take off while everyone else got settled in the back.   
  
Soon, they were airborne. Rogue and Gambit were talking quietly in the very back of the helicopter. Pietro was sitting by himself in the middle, staring resolutely out the window. Lance came up and sat next to Kitty.  
  
"Can I be the co-pilot?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Kitty laughed a little. "That depends. Can you fly?"  
  
"Not exactly...but I can learn."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You'd better stick to driving that jeep of yours. Speaking of, isn't it time you got a new one?"  
  
Lance looked shocked. "Get a new jeep? Are you crazy? I love that car, it's been there with me through everything, including our first date.  
  
Kitty giggled. "That's right, I forgot. Do you remember that time we tried to drive it to Canada? It died on the highway!"  
  
"Hey now," said Lance, mock defensively. "That wasn't it's fault, it's a long drive from Bayville to Canada. Why were we going to Canada anyway, that was crazy."  
  
"Ah!" said Kitty. "It was your idea! You got in a fight with Scott and Pietro on the same  
day, decided that the world was out to get you, and begged me to come away with you."  
  
Lance looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I was stressed out, and I just needed to get away from everything. And you agreed to go! You're supposed to be the rational responsible one! You should have explained to me why it wasn't a good idea and then suggested that we go out for ice cream or something."  
  
"I just couldn't say no to you. You looked so cute down there under my balcony. Plus, the idea of going off on an adventure with my boyfriend sounded a heck of a lot more appealing then a Danger Room session with Wolverine."  
  
Lance smiled smugly. "I guess I am a pretty exciting guy."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Look what I've gone and done, I've given to a big head!"  
  
Lance shook his head, remembering something else. "Wolverine just about killed me when I finally got you home. I don't think I've ver been more scared in my life."  
  
Kitty giggled. "I swear, Mr. Logan scares every boy that comes to take out me or Rogue or Jean. I'm surprised that any of us actually got boyfriends!"  
  
"Well, you were too gorgeous for me to stay away."  
  
Kitty blushed a little. "Thank you."

Bayville appeared below them, and Kitty landed the helicopter. At the airport, they went their separate ways. Lance and Pietro went back to the BoM house in Lance's jeep, and Remy left on his motorcycle, but not before he gave Rogue a very long hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Kitty and Rogue called a cab to take them back to the Institute.   
  
"I take it you and Remy made up," observed Kitty, watching the houses go by through the cab window.   
  
"Yeah," said Rogue quietly. "After being in a situation like that, petty fights seem so stupid and a waste of time. You've got to enjoy a good thing while you have it, cause you never know when it'll be taken away from ya."

Thanks to all the reviewers.   
  
I know that I left this story for 4 months, and I apologize for that, but now it's summer, and I'm back. School is over, so I'll have plenty of time to write. This story will be finished, as well as my other ones.   
  
I really appreciate those people who stuck with me. You guys rock.  
  
Druid-Priestess


	20. Resolving Conflicts

  
  
Kitty Pryde sat on the railing of her balcony, her legs dangling over the side. She was having major deja vu.   
  
Just a week ago, she had sat in this same spot when Gambit appeared and told her that Rogue had been kid-napped. Madness and ensued, but they'd managed to save Rogue and get back home safely.   
  
Of course they had been the deluge of worried questions from the rest of the X-Men, but once that was over, Kitty's life had basically returned to normal. Everyone around her was happy. Scott and Jean, Rogue and Remy. In fact, Remy had hardly gone home since they'd been back. Kitty was getting a little sick of seeing the 2 of them, running around the Institute, acting like Christmas had come early or something.   
  
Kitty sighed, and reminded herself for the thousandth time that she shouldn't begrudge Rogue her happiness. After all, Rogue definitely deserved it. And it wasn't like she didn't have any of her own happiness. Things with her and Lance were still good.   
  
However, Kitty just couldn't get the Pietro situation out of her head. She felt like it was still unresolved somehow.   
  
High above her, the sun was setting in the sky. Below her, the new recruits were having a water war. Kitty lost track of how long she sat there, listening to the screams and laughter, watching the sun set. Before she knew it, it was dark. The new recruits had long since gone inside.   
  
Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, Kitty knew what she had to do. Silently, she phased down from the balcony onto the ground below. Half an hour later, she had reached her destination. The Brotherhood Boarding House.   
  
She crept around the back until she found what she hoped was the right window. Grabbing a small rock from the ground, she hurled it towards the house. It bounced off the window, making much more noise than she'd intended.   
  
Feeling panicked, Kitty quickly ducked behind a tree. What had she been thinking? This was crazy, it was the middle of the night. She glanced nervously at the window, half hoping that the noise had gone unheard, so she could run back to the Institute and avoid a potentially embarrassing situation.   
  
Too late. The window creaked open and a head poked out. There was no mistaking that hair. "Who's there?" hissed Pietro.   
  
Kitty kicked her self inwardly. This had seemed like such a great plan until she'd actually come over here and seen Pietro. Now it seemed incredibly stupid. She had to get out of there.   
  
"Hello? Is some one there?" called Pietro quietly from above her.   
  
As soon as she heard his voice for the second time, Kitty bolted. However, that proved to be quite useless. Pietro was, after all, Quicksilver. He caught her in 3 seconds flat.   
  
Standing in front of her in his boxers and a t-shirt, Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Kitty? Did you want something?"  
  
Kitty blushed. "Um, no. I, uh, couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk."  
  
"A walk around my backyard?"  
  
This was not going at all like she'd planned. Kitty sighed. She might as well give in and tell him the truth.   
  
"Look. I came over to talk to you. I hate the way things are between us."  
  
Pietro stiffened. "The way things are between us is your fault Kitty, not mine."  
  
"Pietro, I I can't stop loving someone just because you want me to. Can't you understand that? Why can't we be friends? We used to be. Everything was fine back then. Why can't it be like that again?" The desperation was clear in her voice.  
  
He laughed harshly. "You and I can never be friends again. It's all or nothing with me Kitty. You've made it clear which one you chose."  
  
"W-Why are you being like this?" she asked, her voice breaking. I don't understand you..."  
  
"Damn right you don't," he snapped. "You have no freaking idea what it's like. No idea what it's like to see someone everyday, and to know that you will probably never have them. To see the person you love with someone else, everyday. It is hell on earth."  
  
Kitty was crying openly now. "I-- I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't m-mean for you to get hurt, I "  
  
"Oh, I feel so much better now that I realize that you didn't mean it," he yelled sarcastically.   
  
"I didn't want this for us," sobbed Kitty. "I didn't. I'd do anything in my power to change it, but I can't, I can't " she broke off, unable to continue.   
  
Pietro watched her cry for a moment. "Just go home Kitty. Go home."  
  
She lifted a tear stained face. "B-But "  
  
"Just GO, God damn it!" he screamed at her.   
  
Kitty stared at him in horror for a second before turning and running off into the night, her sobs echoing down the dark street.  
  
Pietro turned around and kicked the tree as hard as he could. "Damn it!" he screamed. "God damn it all!"  
  
Lance came running out of the house. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Pietro stared at him. The friend, his team mate, the boyfriend of the first girl he had ever truly loved.   
  
Lance watched as a million undistinguishable emotions flashed in Pietro's eyes.   
  
The moment seemed to last forever. But finally, Pietro turned, took one last look at the house, and took off running. There was nothing left for him here anymore.   
  
Across town, someone else was leaving as well. Alix Canara threw her last designer suitcase into her limo. Het purpose here was done. She left as mysteriously as she had come.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END. Make of it what you will, but that's it.

I realize the Alix bit might be confusing. I sort of left part of it up to the readers to figure out. However, if you really don't get it, email me at TheFrenchQueen00aol.com and I will explain it to you.   
  
Thank you to all the reviewers.   
  
Druid-Priestess  
  



End file.
